Flawed Lines
by Michoc's
Summary: Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash
1. Prologue : Ce qui constitue le bonheur

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonilst

****

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Note de la traductrice : **Et oui me revoilà ! Il y a bien un moment que je n'ai rien posté sur FF.NET. Cela est du par un manque de motivation, de temps et d'inspiration … J'espère cependant poster régulièrement un chapitre de cette fic-ci et de pouvoir récrire également les miennes. J'espère également que cette fic vous plaira … 

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers. 

  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Prologue : Ce qui Constitue  le bonheur_**

Severus Snape entrait dans la grande salle munie d'une colère noire. Le plus triste dans tout cela était que, à présent, chacun était d'hors et déjà habitué à cet état d'âme considéré normal et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son humeur s'améliore dans un proche avenir.   

Encore une journée d'étude ennuyeuse, parsemée de querelle, d'étudiants ignorants sans désir d'apprendre, et encore moins en ce qui concerne les potions. Tout cela lui menait un mal de tête fermement logé dans son crâne.

Tandis que les autres professeurs s'installaient à leur table habituelle les uns à côtés des autres, aucun ne chercha à engager la conversation avec lui. Il était donc assis avec son moi intérieur, dans le silence le plus complet, se raillant simultanément pour cela. Dans un sens, la zone encerclée dans laquelle il se trouvait était un temps soit peu désirable que les rumeurs intempestives ou encore la diffusion de certains commérages qui semblaient être les seuls centres d'intérêt de ses collègues. Il n'y avait ici, aucune chance de pouvoir trouver une conversation avec un minimum d'intelligence avec Trelawney à un de ses côtés et l'inefficace professeur de DCFM de l'autre. 

Le bruit d'élèves hurlant tandis qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir manger pénétraient impuissamment dans sa tête, interrompant ses pensées. Alors qu'il les regardait discrètement, Snape s'amusait à superposer sur eux, une image de poussins, piaillant leur mère afin de réclamer leur nourriture. Intérieurement, Severus riait sous cape bien que son visage resta extérieurement impassible, révélant même du dégoût. 

Et dire que tout ce petit monde pensait qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. De toute façon, bon nombre d'eux ne l'apprécierait pas, quoi que peut-être Albus. Savoir qu'il avait une partie infime de sens de l'humour était une pensée effrayante pour que cela soit révélé.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes interminables, le directeur rappela à l'ordre ses élèves. De sa propre façon, bien entendu, diplomatiquement. Severus se demanda alors pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit de se taire plus tôt. Bien sûr, c'est probablement pourquoi les étudiants aimaient Dumbledore mais qu'ils craignaient le professeur de potions. 

Bien que Snape n'ai pas l'habitude de prêter attention à quelques annonces que se soit, cela attira aujourd'hui son attention. Il écouta avec un sens nuisible de jubilation quand il entendu dire que Neville serait transféré dans une autre école qu'ils croyaient mieux lui convenir. La table entière des Gryffondor afficha des visages tristes et sinistres tandis que des rumeurs commençaient déjà à faire bon point disant que c'était du au traitement qu'infligeait le maître des potions au garçon qui le décidait à partir. 

Après cette annonce, le mal de tête de Snape disparu et il se sentit une soudaine envie de sourire avec malveillance. Il se retint cependant par égard de tous les autres présent dans la grande salle qui pourraient mourir de choc, se rendant compte que leur graisseux professeur de potions pouvait tendre sa bouche en un sourire, quel qu'il soit. Bien que Severus ne soit pas sûr de ne pas souhaiter la mort de ceux-ci, il décida de sauver Mme Pomfresh d'un afflux de cas de crise cardiaque  et de réfléchir aux nombreux bénéfices que l'absence de Neville apporterait. Chaudrons moins fondus. Moins de cratères sur le plancher. Robes moins souillées. Moins de personnes à l'infirmerie. Et, encore mieux, il y aurait moins de pourparler avec le directeur sur la patience et la façon de parler avec les étudiants.

Snape avait fait la sourde oreille pendant tout le reste du discours de Dumbledore, si bien qu'il n'avait rien suivi, aussi décida-t-il de reprendre le train en marche et de faire attention aux paroles du directeur. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand il apprit la fermeture de l'école pendant les vacances ! Immédiatement, il soupçonna un complot, étant sûr que tous les autres professeurs savaient et que Dumbledore essayait de provoquer chez lui une réaction. Il s'assura que son visage soit illisible, à tout hasard, s'il y avait eu une conspiration dans son dos ou autres. Cependant, il était logique que cela soit peut probable et que cela était juste de la paranoïa.  Seule la paranoïa le tenait vivant. 

Il avait désespérément besoin de parler à Albus. Il devait savoir si l'école serait fermée juste aux étudiants ou également à tout le personnel de Poudlard. Après cela, il baissa ses yeux vers la table, ses longs cheveux recouvrant son visage. La pensée que les élèves quittent le collège était fortement agréable à son sens. Cependant, la possibilité qu'il puisse à son tour devoir partir lui serrait le cœur. Si le directeur lui demandait de partir, où irait-il ? La seule raison qui ait poussé Severus à conserver son poste d'enseignant après que Voldemort ait découvert sa trahison était que c'était le seul endroit sûr pour lui, il ne pouvait quitter Poudlard sans mettre sa vie en danger.

Il était donc resté ici, entouré par des gens qui ne connaisse de lui que sa façade froide et cruel, le détestant pour cela. Il fulminait sachant que la seule chose qu'il ait fait de bien dans sa vie était son rôle d'espion qui était maintenant découvert. Il était devenu inutile et il se détestait pour cela.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore s'était levé de table afin de se diriger vers la sortie de la grande salle. Snape, quant à lui, se leva également pour sortir par une petite porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs. Se retrouvant non loin du grand hall, la voix du directeur ainsi que de quelqu'un d'autre attira son attention et, c'est ainsi que ses instincts de Serpentard reprirent le dessus. Il s'accroupit derrière la statue d'un célèbre sorcier et retint sa respiration afin de se concentrer entièrement sur les sons autour de lui.

_ Mon garçon, Je ne peux vraiment rien faire. L'école doit fermée à la demande du ministère pour une réorganisation des sortilèges. Ce serait réellement incommodant pour les Aurors de devoir travailler avec des étudiants traînant autour d'eux, expliqua Dumbledore qui semblait s'être répété plus d'une fois. 

_ Vous ne pourriez pas faire une exception, juste pour moi ? Un étudiant ne les dérangerait pas trop et je vous promets de rester à l'écart. S'il vous plaît, professeur.

C'était la voix de Potter, Snape en mettrait sa main à couper. Le poison de son existence. Il désirait que l'ont fasse exception aux règlements « juste pour lui ». Sa main gauche se serrait en un poing ferme alors qu'il pensait à ce sale gosse gâté qui n'en avait jamais assez, Dumbledore se pliant en quatre pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs et le sortir des ennuis. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour Severus, il s'était sortit lui-même de ses problèmes, il n'avait jamais eu la vie charmée que l'enfant chéri possédait. 

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à rester ici de toute façon, Harry ? J'aurais pensé que préparer des blagues serait plus facile loin de tes professeurs, déclara Dumbledore, apparemment sérieusement. 

Snape pourrait parier que le directeur souriait, ses yeux scintillant comme à leurs habitudes. 

_ Oui, enfin ... Je ne veux pas dire, je veux dire que … Bégaya Harry. Je voulais juste étudier professeur. J'ai pris énormément de retard l'année dernière avec le tournoi des trois sorciers et j'ai quelques difficultés cette année vu que je n'ai pas tout rattrapé. J'avais donc pensé que si j'avais accès à la bibliothèque … 

Le professeur de potions pensa que l'idée de Potter sur le fait d'étudier jouait faiblement en sa faveur.

_ Essaie de comprendre, tout le château sera affaibli et Poudlard ne sera plus aussi sûr pour toi qu'il l'est maintenant, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une patience infinie.

Severus senti un petit sourire satisfait s'étendre sur son visage à l'idée que le précieux garçon qui a survécut n'obtenait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. 

_ Bien alors professeur, pensez-vous que je pourrais … 

Une note de désespoir sonnait dans le ton de Potter que Snape trouvait très intéressant. 

_ Harry, je suis désolé mais tu ne seras en sûreté n'importe où autrement, même chez les Weasley. La maison de ta famille est puissamment protégée pour te mettre à l'écart de Voldemort, l'interrompu Dumbledore. Aussi, je pense que la famille Weasley n'a pas passé Noël ensemble depuis bons nombres d'années et cela ferait du bien à ton ami Ron de pouvoir être avec eux sans être encombré par toi. Hum ? 

Snape fut stupéfait par ce qui vient ensuite. Silence. Potter se tait ! Le garçon était probablement bouchée bée qu'on ai pu lui parler ainsi. Cela ferait du bien à son matricule. Il était aussi mauvais que son père et réclamait la gloire dès qu'il le pouvait.  

Alors, doucement, timidement :

_ Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Harry semblait si abasourdi que Snape aurait presque compati. Cependant, la voix cynique à l'intérieur de son crâne lui rappela que Potter ne penserait jamais à personne d'autre que lui, il ne remarquerait même pas si son meilleur ami perdait un pied, sans parler des soucis psychologique. Typique. 

_ Tu devrais y aller à présent, Harry, conseilla le directeur d'un ton beaucoup plus aimable. Tout ira bien. Tu verras Ron dès que tu rentreras de vacances et tu pourras rester en contact par hiboux jusque là. 

Que cela pouvait être pathétique, pensa Severus. Ils joueraient donc aux petits correspondants, épuisants leurs hiboux en leur faisant faire des allers-retours à toutes heures, portant leurs mots absurdes et capricieux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi Potter ne pourrait pas perdre contact pour quelques semaines, il pouvait à peine se détacher du roux. 

Harry quitta le grand hall et passa dans le couloir où Snape se trouvait. Il semblait déprimé, ses épaules étaient effondrées et sa tête baissée, signe de défaite. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans son champ de vision, Snape se releva rapidement afin de marcher avec un air de satisfaction collé à son visage. 

Snape conclut que le petit morveux truquait tout cela afin de faire culpabiliser Dumbledore. C'était tellement typique du garçon. Tellement … Serpentard. Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir fait un tel compliment ambigu à Potter, il marcha à grands pas vers le directeur. 

_ Severus, le salua-t-il poliment. Rien n'étonnait le vieil homme et Snape avait la certitude qu'il savait qu'il se trouvait non loin il y a peu de temps. 

_ Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner à mon bureau ? Questionna Dumbledore en l'escortant déjà vers cette direction sans attendre la moindre réponse, obtenant un reniflement amusé venant du professeur de potions. 

_ Guimauve. 

 Severus ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à l'entente de ce mot de passe. Il se demandait si l'homme avait une liste de bonbons Moldus afin de pouvoir les réutiliser.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Prenez place, aimeriez-vous goûter à un de mes bonbons au citron ? Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant. 

 Severus lui jeta un regard noir glacial qui ne semblait avoir que peu d'effet, si ce n'est aucun. Cela ne l'étonna guère d'ailleurs, il refusa donc poliment.

_ A présent Severus, je sais ce qui vous amène à me parler, dit Dumbledore avant que Snape n'ait eu l'occasion d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. 

Severus soupira simplement et inclina la tête, se rendant au fait inévitable qu'Albus serait toujours maître de la conversation.

_ Tous les autres professeurs quittent l'école pendant les vacances, certains iront chez leur famille, d'autres à l'étranger. Cependant, tout a été mis en oeuvre pour que vous restiez ici. Vous passerez sans aucun doute la plupart de votre temps dans les cachots souterrain de toute façon, et quand  ils s'occuperont des sortilèges à mettre en place dans les salles de classe, vous devrez les aider, expliqua le directeur tandis qu'il passait un bonbon dans sa bouche.

Severus se senti d'un seul coup soulagé de ne pas être forcé à partir, quoi qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait si heureux de rester en prison. Albus l'avait rendu nerveux si longtemps à ne rien lui avoir dit avant cela pour son propre amusement, il en était sûr. 

_ Restez-vous ici, Albus ? Questionna Snape, de nouveau détendu et disposé à être civil. 

_ Oui, je resterais toujours à Poudlard. De plus, ils ne peuvent pas faire cela sans moi.

Sur ceux, Snape laissa Dumbledore à ses bonbons. 

Cela n'était pas, en général, une si mauvaise journée pour Severus. Longdubat changeait d'école, aucuns élèves ne se trouveraient au château pendant les vacances et Potter était déçu et ignoré. Il était presque heureux. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Il ne lui restait qu'un cours de potions à faire avec les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor avant les vacances et Snape se préparait mentalement avant qu'elles ne commencent. Quelque chose apparenté à un cri de guerre apparu dans sa tête. 

Les cinquièmes années arrivèrent, Potter derrière la horde, semblant s'être traîné de force pour venir jusqu'ici. Le professeur se demanda s'il pouvait enlever des points au garçon quant à son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme toujours, lui tombant devant les yeux. Snape s'assit alors derrière son bureau dans la tentative de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. 

Il commença ensuite la leçon.

_ Aujourd'hui, vous ferez la potion décrite à la page 64 de votre livre que vous devriez tous avoir lu en détail normalement. Quoique je doute que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ait la capacité mentale de comprendre cette potion complexe qui possède une large variété d'applications importantes. J'attends également de vous que vous fassiez un essai de cette première leçon pendant les vacances.

Il attendit un moment pour savourer les regards figés sur leurs visages avant de pouvoir continuer.

_ 6 pages, précisément. 

L'expression de tous les étudiants se trouvant dans la classe était sans prix. Quoi que le froncement d'Hermione signifiait clairement qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de places pour étaler toutes ses connaissances. 

Snape observait Potter, cherchant la moindre erreur qu'il pourrait commettre. Il fut déconcerté par l'approche méthodique et prudente du garçon quant à sa potion. Il possédait un regard intense et concentré que Snape ne lui connaissait pas. Peut-être que le garçon s'était enfin décidé à se mettre sérieusement à ses études.

Cependant, Harry était si calme que cela en devenait soupçonneux pour Severus. En s'arrêtant près de lui pour vérifier sa potion, Snape fut stupéfait de voir que le Gryffondor avait presque finit et cela sans faire d'erreurs. Mlle je sais tout avait du lui dire quoi faire. Il tira alors de sa poche une poignée de salamandre tandis qu'Harry était retourné vers son partenaire, Ron, et il la jeta ensuite dans le chaudron qui dégagerait alors une odeur nauséabonde, ce qui lui permettrait d'enlever une dizaine de points à Gryffondor. 

Malheureusement pour lui, ses pensées rancunières furent interrompues alors qu'Harry se retourna et aperçut que l'orange tournait. Au lieu de s'affoler comme Snape l'avait espéré, Harry saisi un tube à essai rempli de pollen gueule-de-loup et le versa dans son chaudron. Il remua ensuite sa potion qui retourna à sa couleur d'origine. 

Snape fronça les sourcils

_ Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir ajouté des ingrédients ne se trouvant pas dans la liste et dix de moins pour l'avoir fait derrière mon dos, Potter, lâcha-t-il, faisant une pause avant d'ajouter : 

Et cinq de moins pour l'avoir aidé, Granger.  

Après cela, le directeur des Serpentard s'assit à son bureau, jetant un regard suffisant à Harry qui lui lançait un regard vert émeraude remplit de poignards en retour.  

Ne relevant même pas, Snape se demandait furtivement comment Potter savait quel ingrédient ajouter pour neutraliser la réaction qu'il avait voulu produire. Il chercha pendant tout le cours, à tel point qu'il en oublia de foudroyer ses étudiants. Il pouvait parier que Dumbledore serait fier de lui.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quand il fut sûr que le dernier étudiant fut parti de l'école pour les vacances, Severus alla se chercher un verre de vin, alluma un feu et se pelotonna avec un livre devant la cheminée de sa chambre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors, qu'en pense-vous ? Devrais-je continuer à traduire cette histoire où cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine … ? En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions J 

****

**Hermichocos******


	2. Chapitre 1 :Faiblesse exploitée

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonilst

****

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers. 

_Chapitre 1 :**  Faiblesse**_** exploitée**

Harry supposa qu'il devait se sentir chanceux que son oncle ne soit pas venu le chercher dans la gare même, ainsi il aurait du subir encore plus longtemps les foudres de Vernon concernant à quel point il devrait être reconnaissant qu'ils le prennent à Privet Drive pour ces vacances-ci. 

Après plusieurs minutes interminables, alors que son oncle commençait de nouveau à se répéter, Harry ignora la diatribe et regretta amèrement de ne pas être à Poudlard. 

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant le cours des évènements. Et par ailleurs, la pensée de l'été dernier ne l'aidait guère à se rassurer. En effet, les Dursley n'avait pas tant apprécié le tour de passe-passe des jumeaux avec la langue de Dudley et ils n'avaient pas hésité à le faire payer à Harry puisque son parrain ne s'était pas encore manifesté pour le défendre. Les travaux ménagers avaient remplis chacun de ses moments où il était éveillé et Dudley saisissait chaque occasion pour le narguer. 

Mais à présent, son traitement serait nettement plus sévère que précédemment, compte tenu que sa famille ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer pour Noël, et ils n'étaient certainement pas heureux de leur fardeau.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En parvenant à la maison, Harry traîna sa valise hors de la voiture pour la rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois retourné à l'extérieur, il remarqua qu'il n y avait plus aucun signe de sa chouette Hedwige tandis que sa cage se trouvait étendue sur le sol, tordu de tous les côtés. 

_ Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? S'écria Harry d'une voix rempli de colère. Utiliser Hedwige pour l'atteindre lui révélait une cruauté totale de leur part, qu'on s'en prenne à lui, d'accord mais il en était hors de question pour sa chouette. C'était le premier vrai cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Sa première véritable amie, il pouvait toujours lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

_ Rien que ce stupide pigeon n'ai pas mérité, ricana Dudley, qui, si cela pouvait être possible était encore plus gras qu'auparavant. Il était évident que le régime était un échec, ou plus probablement, qu'il se goinfrait à l'insu de tante pétunia. 

Son cousin semblait se ravir de la détresse d'Harry.

_ Je m'en suis débarrassé pour toujours. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Chuchota Harry, désespéré. Immédiatement, il imagina un corps blessé, couché sous une voiture, jeté sans ménagement dans une poubelle ou encore utilisé comme nourriture pour le chien des voisins.  

_ Ton stupide animal de compagnie était tellement effrayé, il ne reviendra jamais, déclara Dudley donnant un minime espoir à Harry

Hedwige n'est pas morte, pensa-t-il, elle est vivante.

Il était heureux qu'elle se soit échappée, sachant qu'elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle-même et qu'elle serait bien mieux toute seule lâchée dans la nature qu'enfermée ici. Peut-être irait-elle à Poudlard, ainsi la reverrait-il là bas.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Plusieurs travaux ménagers lui avaient été assignés, se concentrant essentiellement dans la maison. Cela ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux de l'été précédent mise à part que le travail semblait d'autant plus dur. Il n'avait pas passé Noël ici pendant quatre ans et lui faire faire tout le travail pour les célébrations devait sans doute atténuer leur mauvaise humeur. Toutes les tâches extérieures se déroulèrent dans un froid amer et fréquemment sous la pluie, développant chez lui un sérieux rhume.

Ne se nourrissant que des restes qu'il pouvait voler dans les plats après les repas, qui n'étaient pas grands choses vu la quantité à laquelle mangeait ces porcs, il n'était certainement pas en bonne santé et il eut bientôt beaucoup de mal à rassembler son énergie, même pour les tâches les plus simples. Le compte à rebours était déclenché, comptant les jours qui le séparaient à la rentrée de Poudlard.

Dudley, lui, était particulièrement agaçant. Il s'assurait à chaque fois de ralentir  tout ce qu'Harry entreprenait de faire, invitant sans cesse ses amis. Le 21 décembre, les amis de Dudley vinrent pour faire une fête d'avant-noël. Harry, bien sûr, avait toujours des tâches ménagères à faire imposées par l'oncle Vernon qui se ferait un plaisir de le punir avec vigueur si le travail n'était pas fait à temps. Alors qu'il polissait la rampe de l'escalier, son cousin s'approcha.

Seul un souffle rauque lui fit connaître sa présence, seulement Harry ne le remarqua pas à temps et il vola tête la première en bas de l'escalier. Sa tête craqua péniblement contre le mur et le monde sembla tourner autour de lui tandis que sa vue se troublait à vue d'œil. Il se leva le plus lentement possible, essayant de cacher au mieux sa faiblesse naissante et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Une fois trouvées, il essaya de les remettre avant de remarquer que les verres étaient brisés et la monture pliée en deux. Dudley et ses amis trouvèrent cela fortement amusant alors qu'il l'observait, riant de sa situation désespérée. Il serait à présent incapable d'achever à temps les corvées s'il ne pouvait plus voir, sans y ajouter Dudley et sa bande.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur où une pluie glaciale battait à torrent, cependant, il savait qu'ici ils ne le suivraient pas, même pour le plaisir de le torturer, voulant se tenir au chaud. Il resta dehors, contusionné, frissonnant, éternuant à la mort alors que sa tête le martelait, jusqu'à ce que la bande soit partie. Après avoir vérifié que Dudley était fermement installé devant la télé, Harry se glissa discrètement dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine, monta rapidement les escaliers laissant derrière lui une traînée de gouttes et de flaques d'eau avant de s'enfermer rapidement dans sa chambre et de sortir de sous sa planche sa baguette. Il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir laissé dans sa valise qui était elle, enfermée dans le grenier qui lui était entièrement inaccessible. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que d'utiliser la magie. 

Pointant sa baguette magique vers ses lunettes, Harry murmura un sortilège de réparation et soupira de soulagement alors que les verres se reformaient peu à peu. Il les glissa sur son nez, se permettant presque de se détendre. 

C'est alors qu'il entendit le battant de la boite aux lettres en bas. Cependant, le facteur était déjà passé ce matin. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose …

Harry se précipita vers l'escalier pour se saisir de la lettre. Au dos se trouvait un cachet du ministère de la magie. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il entreprit de l'ouvrir. 

« Cher Mr Potter, 

Une utilisation non autorisée de sortilège vient d'être détecté à votre domicile à 17h35. Cessez, s'il vous plait, immédiatement toute utilisation de la magie sans quoi une expulsion de Poudlard vous attend ainsi qu'une enquête officielle du ministère.

Le service des enquêtes du ministère de la magie, 

Cordialement. »

Le corps d'Harry ne cessait de trembler. Il ne pourrait désormais plus utiliser le moindre sortilège, aucune magie telle qu'elle soit. Pas s'il voulait retourner à l'école, et il souhaitait plus que tout revenir à Poudlard car, la vie qu'il avait ici ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Soudainement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la lettre lui fut arrachée des mains par une prise potelée. Dudley. 

« Je serais étonné qu'il puisse en réalité la lire, pensa Harry ». 

Mais vite, les instincts de Dudley reprirent le dessus et il donna à Harry un bon coup de pied afin de le mettre hors d'atteinte de la lettre.

_ Maman, papa, venez vite ! Hurla Dudley. 

Le temps autour d'Harry sembla ralentir alors qu'il sentait sa propre perte, ses sens commençant déjà à s'engourdir.

Pétunia arriva dans le vestibule et s'arrêta, fixant son regard sur les flaques d'eau couvrant son plancher parfait. Elle eut alors un cri d'horreur.

_ Harry ! Harry c'est toi qui a fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Nettoie-moi ça immédiatement espèce de garçon maladroit, grinça-t-elle de sa voix perçante habituelle. 

Harry, dont la gorge était sec et le nez chatouillé dû au changement soudain de température éternua. Fort. Deux fois. 

_ Beurk, non seulement tu es un garçon répugnant mais en plus tu répands tes microbes partout. Comment oses-tu tenter de contaminer Dudlynouchet avec une de ces horribles maladies ? S'offensa-t-elle. Vernon, appela-t-elle ensuite. 

Harry se gela sur place, mais alors que son oncle approchait, il commença à reculer lentement. 

_ Regarde Vernon, regarde ce que le garçon a fait dans la maison. Et en plus de cela, il essaye d'infecter mon pauvre petit Dudley. 

Ces dernières paroles arrachèrent à Harry un sourire intérieur alors que son cousin ne semblait guère apprécier. 

_ Peu importe maman, papa regarde, Harry a reçu une lettre expliquant qu'il faisait de la magie.  

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette magique. Cela n'était pas bon. Son oncle s'empara rapidement de la lettre et la parcourue, levant ensuite ses yeux froncés vers lui. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler avoir vu un regard aussi terrifiant dans les yeux de son oncle. Le visage entier de ce dernier tournait au pourpre alors qu'il commença à éclater sa colère. 

_ J'ai supporté ton anormalité assez longtemps dans cette maison ! Cria-t-il.

_ Mais, oncle Vernon, j'essayais juste … Balbutia Harry, tremblant en plus grande partie alors que l'homme s'approchait dangereusement vers lui. 

_ Assez, hurla Vernon, son poing frappant la tête d'Harry. 

Le jeune sorcier sentit si fort le choc qu'il entendit une voix pataugeant dans son crâne tandis qu'il tombait maladroitement sur le plancher.

_ Comment oses-tu utiliser la magie dans notre maison.

 Il ponctua cette phrase en lui infligeant un coup de pied dans l'estomac si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se rouler en boule afin de se protéger. 

_Tu n'es qu'une espèce de tare, une abomination, un déchet inutile bouffant l'espace.

Le discours emphatique continua ainsi tandis qu'Harry accumulait énormément de contusions, suppliant son oncle d'arrêter, mais cela semblait le pousser davantage. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr d'être capable de marcher à nouveau. Ses lunettes étaient de nouveaux cassées, quoi qu'il ne soit pas dans l'état d'apprécier l'ironie du fait. 

Il perdit presque connaissance, mais était toujours conscient quand on le traîna vers le placard sous l'escalier pour l'y jeter dedans sans pitié. 

_ Tu resteras ici, sale maudit gosse, fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de succomber à l'obscurité. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors que les jours défilaient, Harry se trouvait toujours dans le placard, blessé plus que jamais et essayant de ne pas penser à où il se trouvait en réalité. Sa baguette magique avait été brisée par son oncle et il ne pouvait désormais plus se sauver avec la magie, bien que cela l'empêcherait d'être exclu. Quoi qu'il n'était pas entièrement certain qu'on le laisserait retourner à Poudlard sans baguette de toute façon. Il pourrait dire qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'elle avait été mangée par un alligator ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Aucune nourriture ne lui était donnée, on lui permettait de sortir du placard sombre seulement pour se laver deux fois par jour sous la surveillance étroite de son oncle. Cependant, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la salle de bain, il buvait l'eau du robinet afin d'essayer de soulager son mal de gorge. Une fièvre s'était emparée de lui quelques jours plus tôt et, il pu constater que cela s'aggravait sérieusement au fil du temps. Malgré tout, il conclut qu'il était mieux au fond de son placard dans son état battu que d'être en train d'exécuter ses corvées avec la fièvre qu'il traînait.

Pour passer le temps, Harry s'imaginait des scénarios d'un noël de plus passé en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait de longues conversations avec Ron concernant le Quidditch et se disputait avec Hermione au sujet de ses études. Ses rêves furent brutalement interrompus par Dudley qui sautait avec vigueur dans l'escalier. 

La dernière illusion qu'il eut en tête n'était d'ailleurs guère plaisante. Tous les Serpentard étaient debout en face de son placard, pointant la porte du doigt en ricanant impitoyablement. Au front de cette troupe se trouvait Malfoy qui criait diverses choses dérogatoires sur sa famille et à quel point il pouvait être pathétique et inutile. Tous criaient à présent.

La porte disparu alors entièrement et il fut encerclé par la foule. Snape s'y trouvait également, plus apparent que tous.

_Je savais que vous ne vous élèveriez jamais à rien, Potter. Vous êtes absolument sans aucune valeur. Comment pourriez-vous sauver le monde de Voldemort alors que votre famille est un ennemi dont vous ne pouvez vous défaire ? J'ai pitié de vous, vraiment, se moqua-t-il. 

Il eut ensuite Cédric. Harry ne leva pas le regard pour en être certain, mais il reconnu sa voix.

_ Je comptais sur toi, Harry. J'avais confiance en toi. Crois-tu que maintenant on t'écoutera, qu'on suivra tes ordres après ce que tu m'as fait ? Personne n'aura plus jamais confiance en toi, accusa-t-il. 

Harry pleurnicha et serra sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de faire fuir ces mots. Ils avaient raison, tous. Qu'avait-il à offrir ? Rien. Pourtant, chacun comptait sur lui. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas battu, le fait qu'il soit encore en vie redonnait de l'espoir aux gens. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas ses faiblesses où sa vie sans aucun intérêt. Il devrait alors essayer de continuer à vivre en accord avec les espérances de chacun, il essayerait mais il échouerait et tout le monde serait si déçu de lui. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Harry s'endormi en pleurant.   
  
   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry se réveilla dans des cris perçants, haletant tandis qu'il tentait de supprimer le choc éprouver par les sortilèges endoloris qui étaient passés en lui pendant ses cauchemars. L'accident l'avait fortement remué et fut suivit par d'énormes bruits de pas sur l'escalier et par des voix naissantes. 

La personne descendue, il pouvait presque certifié qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, si on l'a considérait par son poids, quoique cela puisse se remettre en question avec Dudley. Aussitôt, on tira violemment sur la poignée de la porte et il fut saisit grossièrement par le col de son pull et brutalement jeté à terre par Vernon, celui-ci infligeant au garçon encore plus de contusions que la dernière fois tandis qu'il le traînait dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, où se trouvait également la tante Pétunia. 

Bien qu'Harry ait des difficultés à voir, il pu discerner un brisement au niveau de la fenêtre et un étrange objet sur le plancher entouré d'une tâche. L'homme poussa Harry en avant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends, prend-le, gronda-t-il. Ça vient de ton abrutie de chouette, elle est finalement revenue et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. 

Tandis qu'Harry s'approchait, il aperçut un colis avec Hedwige non loin, couchée, le cou tordu. Il poussa un cri, comprenant qu'il l'avait perdu et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il accourut vers elle et dirigea ses doigts dans ses plumes douces, sentant un flux de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle était revenue pour lui. Elle était morte à cause de lui, à cause de la haine de sa famille pour lui. Il n'était même pas étonné du geste de son oncle. Mais c'était de sa faute. 

_ Regarde ce qu'il y a dans le colis garçon stupide, incita son oncle.

Sachant que la vengeance était inutile, Harry mis doucement Hedwige sur le côté et regarda du coin de l'œil l'étiquette.

A Harry : 

J'espère que tu vas bien vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais Hedwige est venue pour prendre ton cadeau comme à son habitude. Il y a un aussi un cadeau de maman. Ne l'ouvre pas avant le matin.

Ron. 

Cela doit être la veille de Noël, compris Harry. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'il se trouvait enfermé. 

_ C'est juste mon cadeau de Noël de Ron, dit-il. 

 Son oncle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de prendre la parole. 

_ Est-ce que c'est un de ceux qui sont venus l'été dernier ? 

_ Non, répondit rapidement Harry, trop rapidement. 

Les yeux porcins de son oncle se rétrécirent.

_ Jette-moi ça par la fenêtre, je ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison.

_ Mais …

_ Maintenant, garçon. 

 Il n'y avait aucune discussion possible avec lui quand il se trouvait dans cet état-ci. Harry espéra seulement que cela ne soit pas trop fragile, peut-être pourrait-il alors le récupérer le matin même. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il serait bientôt de retour dans son placard et tout espoir quitta son esprit. 

Harry s'empara du paquet avec résignation. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que l'objet semblait lourd avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Celui-ci tomba sur la route et éclata. Les jumeaux Weasley devaient sans doute y avoir rajoutés quelques unes de leurs inventions afin de le distraire. Le boum résultant du colis était terriblement bruyant.

_ Tu as sûrement du réveiller le voisinage entier espèce de sale mioche. Pétunia, ferme les rideaux avant qu'ils ne remarquent que cela vient de notre maison. 

Vernon tenta de se calmer. 

_ C'était une bombe. Après avoir ajouté une queue de cochon et allongé la langue à Dudley, tu as pensé à aller plus loin en essayant de tuer notre fils. Meurtrier !

Le battement commença alors. Après un moment, Harry tomba dans l'escalier. Son oncle utilisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour frapper son neveu avec. Tandis qu'il cognait le garçon avec une lampe, la base céramique et la nuance de verre coupa profondément plusieurs parties de son corps. 

La douleur détruisait Harry des pieds à la tête. Il s'était juré de ne pas crier, il ne crierait pas, il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de le supplier. 

_ S'il te plait, oncle Vernon, arrête-toi s'il te plait … Ne me blesse pas s'il te plait. 

Et finalement, alors que sa respiration devenait irrégulière en raison de la douleur présente à sa poitrine, il tenta une dernière fois les supplications. 

_ S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait … Chuchota-il à maintes reprises.

Mais Vernon n'en avait que faire et sauta sur son bras. Harry s'entendit hurler avant de défaillir. 

**Les reviewers : **

Coucou à tous !

Je vous remercie énormément pour tout ces gentils reviews -) ça m'a motivé pour ce chapitre qui j'espère est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je suis désolée mais je ne ferais pas réponses individuelles pour ce chapitre ci car je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous répondre pour le moment, l'histoire ne venant que de commencer. J'espère cependant que cela ne vous empêchera pas de rewiewer ce chapitre là ^^ 

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions 

Merci !

**Hermichocos******

   
   
  



	3. Chapitre 2 : Ecrasé

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonilst

****

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers

**Note de l'auteur :** l'auteur s'excuse pour le dernier chapitre et avoue avoir exagéré. De même qu'elle s'excuse &également de la longueur de ce chapitre. 

**Note de la traductrice :** Et moi je suis désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps pour un si court chapitre … 

_Chapitre 2 :_** Ecrasé **

Les alarmes se trouvant dans le bureau de Dumbledore retentirent, hurlant partout dans l'école entière. 

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, Severus leva les yeux de ses ingrédients qu'il avait méticuleusement préparés avec irritation tandis qu'il se déplaça vers la cheminée pour entrer en contact avec le directeur. 

Cependant, Albus arriva avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il apparu au beau milieu de la chambre, et commença instantanément à parler :

_ Severus, il y a un cas d'urgence dans la maison d'Harry Potter. Un des sortilèges que j'ai posé sur lui vient de me signaler qu'il se trouve dans une grande détresse physique. Il se peu que l'alarme ait mal fonctionné mais, j'ai besoin de vous pour aller là bas et le ramener ici, on ne sait jamais. J'entrerai en contact avec Pompom. Je crains des mangemorts, Severus.

_ Mais Albus, si c'est le cas, je devrais être la dernière personne à y aller. Ils doivent probablement me chercher également et j'ai très peu de chance de passer inaperçu. 

_ Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, la protection de l'école est une étape capitale, vous le savez. Il  n y a personne d'autre puisse y aller !  Je sais qu'il est toujours chez lui, au 4 Privet Drive, sinon les autres alarmes se seraient mises en route. S'il vous plait, Severus, allez au moins vérifier s'il va bien et ramenez-le ici s'il est blessé. 

La fatigue mélangée de souci donnait à sa voix un ton convaincant.

Il se trouva que Severus fut automatiquement d'accord avec cela et il en fut presque fâché une fois qu'Albus fut parti. Si cette alarme était une fausse alerte, il ne parlerait pas à l'homme pendant un mois et il trouverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un moyen de décimer des points de la maison des Gryffondor. Et si, bien sur ça ne l'était pas, il aurait en réalité sauvé Harry Potter le garçon-qui-a-survécut, qui aurait alors une sacrée dette envers lui. 

En lançant un dernier regard de regret vers son expérience de potion, il disparu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus apparu dans une longue rue déserte et obscure et, aussitôt, il se cacha derrière la haie la plus proche. Regardant fixement autour de lui,  il ne vit aucune trace de mangemorts et aussi décida-t-il de vérifier cela de plus près. Il transforma ses robes en une tenue moldue pour passer inaperçu, quoique si des mangemorts se trouveraient à être ici, ils ne feraient aucune différence : ils méprisaient les moldus et il seraient sans doute moins soupçonneux s'ils voyaient un sorcier.

Prudemment, il se cacha en bas de la rue, restant dans l'ombre. Rien ne bougeait. En s'approchant vers les maisons, il arriva rapidement près du n°4 privet drive. La route devant la maison était noircie, comme si un grand cratère déformant s'y trouvait là. Cela ressemblait étrangement au résultat d'une des expériences de potions de Neville Longdubat.

Les fenêtres de la maison étaient sombres et aucun signe de vie ne faisait surface. La théorie des mangemorts se fit de plus en plus net, ce qui poussa Severus à s'approcher davantage de la maison. Il pu alors remarquer qu'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage était brisée tandis que les rideaux se gonflaient à l'aide du vent.

Se dirigeant vers le mur, Severus utilisa un sortilège de lévitation, escalada la fenêtre le plus silencieusement possible et observa ensuite la chambre dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui était peu étonnant quand on regardait l'état de la chambre qui, en plus de cela était froide du fait de l'exposition de l'air que produisait la nuit. C'était une chambre très encombrée, remplie de jouets et de déchets quelconque. Il était évident qu'elle appartenait à un enfant gâté. 

« C'est sûrement la chambre de Potter », pensa-t-il avant de remarquer que sur toutes les photos qu'il y avait dans la pièce, Harry était absent et qu'à la place, se trouvait un garçon affreusement gras accompagné de ses amis.

C'est alors qu'il vit le hibou sur le plancher. La chouette de Potter. Morte. Il spécula que peut-être, elle avait tenté de l'avertir de l'attaque et qu'elle s'était fait tuée, mais tandis qu'il se penchait pour examiner l'oiseau, il constata que son cou avait été tordu.  C'était donc quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la maison qui l'avait tué ! Cela signifiait-il aussi que des mangemorts avaient crées diversion afin de dévier les sortilèges de l'école ? Non, c'était peu probable, Albus l'aurait su. Mais qui l'aurait fait autrement, pas le garçon Potter, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Cependant, il était loin de représenter l'idéaliste noble de la justice. 

Toutefois, il y avait une note posée sur le plancher, cela mentionnait clairement un cadeau de noël. La chouette apportait donc un colis et avait du être attaquée ou encore interceptée. Severus maugréa, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte, se dirigea vers le couloir et vérifia la chambre à coucher suivante. Dans celle-ci s'y trouvait un garçon gras dormant dans son lit. Snape se demanda un instant s'il devait le réveiller afin de savoir où se trouvait Potter mais il décida que cette visite devrait mieux rester secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse toutes les circonstances.

La pièce à côté était la chambre à coucher des adultes, l'oncle et la tante de Potter. L'homme ronflait très fort. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir subit une attaque.

Il ne semblait pas non plus y avoir d'autres chambres à l'étage. Il pensa donc que le garçon avait du être capturé avant de se souvenir rapidement que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison.

Severus alla donc vers l'escalier et posa délicatement sa main sur la rampe. C'était humide. Son cœur fit un bond tandis qu'il regarda ses doigts imprégnés de sang. Du sang frais. Cette image diffusa en lui un sentiment de crainte partout dans le corps. Le garçon était blessé. Il dévala alors l'escalier, certaines des marches grinçant sans retenue. En lançant un Lumos, il regarda du coin de l'œil l'environnement qui se présentait devant lui. Encore plus de sang sur le sol, une lampe cassée pourvu de ces tâches rouges, une traînée de sang se dirigeant vers une porte comme si on y avait déposé un corps. Un placard sous l'escalier. 

Ce dernier était condamné par plusieurs cadenas énormes et par une chaîne. Comme c'est festif, pensa-t-il oisivement, c'est vraiment l'esprit de Noël combiné avec la sécurité ! 

_ Alohomora, chuchota-il doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit, comme à contrecoeur. A l'intérieur, dans un petit espace, était fourré Harry Potter. Il ne bougeait pas. 

Severus s'enfonça alors prudemment dans le placard et secoua légèrement l'épaule d'Harry.

_ Venez Potter, bougez de là.

Mais le garçon était inconscient et ne montra aucun signe de réveil.

Il sorti donc le garçon du placard avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait montrer à la plupart des personnages et le regarda. Paré dans des vêtements énormes, amples avec des manches et des bas enroulés, Severus pouvait voir qu'Harry était brutalement blessé. Il posa une main sur le front du garçon, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit froid, ayant même peur qu'il soit mort, mais Harry était chaud. Trop chaud qu'il respirait à peine et que chaque halètement qu'il poussait semblait lui briser la poitrine, à tel point que Snape éprouva de la sympathie. Il transporta la petite forme dans ses bras, la tenant fermement et se redressa lentement.

Severus savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire : Ramener immédiatement le garçon à Poudlard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape allongea le garçon sur le lit le plus proche et, se raclant la gorge, il cria : 

_ Albus, Pomfresh, venez à l'infirmerie ! 

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux interpellés apparurent. Pomfresh haleta quant elle aperçut l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait et Dumbledore secoua sa tête avec inquiétude. 

En enlevant la couverture que Severus avait mit sur le jeune homme, Pomfresh pu observer avec attention toutes les blessures qui étaient plus ou moins nombreuses.

_ Il y'a de sévères bleus sur soixante-douze pourcent de son corps, de nombreuses pertes de sang dû à des coupures, un bras cassé, trois nervures cassées, une mauvaise fièvre, un choc, annonça l'infirmière avant d'ajouter : Certaines des blessures sont plus vieilles que d'autres, datant de plusieurs jours, tandis que certaines des contusions pourraient même remontées à plusieurs semaines. 

Elle continua son examen et dit alors avec colère :

_ Ce garçon souffre de sous-alimentation Albus, il n'a pas été assez ou même pas du tout nourri pendant une longue période de temps. 

La médicomage jeta un sort afin d'enlever la chemise d'Harry sans avoir à le bouger, par crainte de ses blessures et Severus fut effrayé par la minceur dont le garçon souffrait. Avec tous les bleus couvrant son corps, le Gryffondor semblait à peine en vie.

Tandis qu'Albus parlait avec Mme Pomfresh, Severus ne cessait de fixer le corps martyriser d'Harry. Le garçon était presque mort. Potter était presque mort. Plus tôt dans la journée, il aurait été ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle, un monde sans Potter ne pourrait être que meilleur, mais à présent, il commença à estimer que le voir mort ne serait pas la réponse à ses problèmes, cela ne ferait que les empirer. 

Et personne ne méritait de mourir comme cela. De souffrir comme cela. 

_ Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, déclara Dumbledore, sortant Snape de ses pensées. Pompom pense qu'il n'y a que le temps qui puisse agir pour cela. 

Le directeur lança un regard triste vers son protégé. 

_ Restez avec lui, Severus. Il ne doit pas rester seul et je dois finir de poser les sortilèges le plus rapidement possible. Nous nous sommes déjà occupé de cet endroit, mais tant que tout ne sera pas installé, Harry est en danger.

Snape inclina la tête, soupirant. Et là était son Noël : obligé de s'occuper d'un garçon qu'il méprisait pendant un jour férié qu'il avait espéré cette fois-ci, passer seul et tranquille.  

Il posa donc une chaise près du lit, s'installa confortablement et observa l'adolescent rêveusement, la baguette magique dans sa main tandis que l'infirmière se précipitait dans tous les sens avec de nombreuses potions dans les bras. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikoo tout le monde ! J'espère que, bien qu'étant court, ce chapitre vous a plut. Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de répondre au rewiew J 

**Hedwige :** Et oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut le comprendre le pauvre Harry, il savait pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver. é__è. Mais je tiens tout de même à signaler que ce n'est pas moi qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais Diagonalist, l'auteur. Je ne suis que la traductrice après tout, je traduit bêtement :p.

Et voilà, tu vois également que le sauvetage est passé. Est-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Perso, je ne trouve pas qu'il s' y pas grand-chose spécialement mais bon, faut voir les chapitres d'après ^^.

Et pour Hedwige, je suis désolée de sa mort mais, encore une fois ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je ne l'aurais jamais tué cette pauvre chouette ! (Ange, autre auteur sur FF.Net peut te le certifier lol, c'est ma fille Hedwige :p) 

Bises ! 

**Lalouve**** :** Et bien tu vois, c'est dans ce chapitre-ci que Snape est venu le chercher ^__^. Quant à Hedwige et oui, elle est partie pour toujours dans le paradis des zoziaux. Mais faut voir le bon côté des choses pour elles, là bas ça doit être pas mal :p. C'est vrai que c'était assez déprimant comme chapitre, celui-ci l'est tout autant … J'espère cependant que ça t'a plut. ^^ 

**Fumseck**** :** Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plut ! J'espère que celui là te plait davantage bien qu'il soit plus court … Et oui, je continue, je prends plus de temps car les cours ont repris mais je continue, lol ! 

**Mangafana**** :** Et bien, tu vois, comme quoi les gens ne sont pas toujours ce que l'ont pense … lol ! Mais c'est vrai que là, Vernon a abusé … mon pauvre Harry é__è. Et comme tu vois, c'est dans ce chapitre que Sévi-chan, comme tu le nommes si bien ^^, arrive à la rescousse ! 

En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu et merci ^^

**Dumbledore :** là, tu peux le dire, Vernon est vraiment un connard de moldu ! et ça y'est, Sévi est venue le chercher et cela ne fait que commencer ^__^. 

****

**Ombrefeu**** :** Euh … ce n'est pas ma faute si l'auteur est allé aussi loin. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé que Vernon soit aussi cruel, qu'Hedwige soit morte ect … par contre c'est bien moi qui ait décidé de traduire cela. Je ne suis que la traductrice et je ne commande en aucun cas cette fic. Ce n'est donc pas moi le boss. Quant à Severus, oui il est arrivé tu le vois bien dans ce chapitre. 

**Caroline Black :** Contente que tu adores ! ^__. Cela me fait plaisir que ça te plaise et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue ^^.

Bisous ! 

****

**Valoche :** Nan nan, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui te traiterais de sadique vu que je suis également attiré par ce genre de fic ^__. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore moi aussi voir quand Harry souffre (bien que ce soit mon personnage préféré). 

Quant à Hedwige, moi non plus par contre je n'aime pas que l'ont s'en prenne aux animaux, je trouve ça cruelle (bien que je sois en complète contradiction avec le fait que j'aime voir Harry souffrir, lol). Je ne trouve pas que cela soit forcément nécessaire d'y inclure la mort d'Hedwige mais bon …  En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que cela te plait toujours autant ^^.Et désolé pour le temps que cela a pris… 

Bisous ! 

**Mary-Evy**** :** Heureuse que tu trouve ça toujours aussi super, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas ^^. Je vois que toi aussi tu plains le sors d'Hedwige (ça me fait marrer dans un sens car le sort d'Hedwige intéresse davantage que celui d'Harry lol) Mais c'est vrai qu'elle 'na rien fait pour mériter cela, et Harry non plus … é__è

En tout cas, voilà tu l'a lu la suite et désolé du temps que cela a pris.  

**Célé :** Mici beaucoup ! ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu aimes la manière dont je l'ai traduite^^. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais à la traduire, même si parfois je prendrais sûrement plus de temps que d'autres … (bahut oblige …) 

**Misslulu**** :** Oui, il est vrai que cette fic est triste mais bon, ce n'est pas pour rien vu qu'elle est classée dans Angst/Drama. Et moi aussi je plains mon pauvre Harry é__è (bien que j'aime le voir souffrir, je suis chelou lol) J'espère que la suite est à ton goût et que je n'ai pas pris trop de temps. Bisous et merci ! 

**Agendraa**** :** La vala la suiteuh ! ^__^, toi aussi tu es une impatiente ? On va bien s'entendre ... lol ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à traduire la suite mais bon, bahut oblige et puis, je pense que cela sera pareil pour les autres (je ferais des efforts cependant p) J'espère que ce hcapitre t'a plut et que tu continueras à suivre cete fic.   
Bisous ! 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Courage en avant

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonilst

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis sincèrement désolée !!! Cela fait depuis le mois de novembre que je n'ai rien udapter et vous avez probablement oublié cette histoire. Les raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas apparu depuis des mois sont diverses : l'amour, le travail scolaire, les problèmes personnels et mon incapacités à gérer mon stresse et donc, à gérer mon boulot et à écrire sans me culpabiliser et en me disant _« mais y'a toujours quelque chose à bosser alors traîne pas à écrire ! »_

Mais à présent, les notes sont arrêtées, je pars deux semaines en stage et le soir, j'aurais le temps de traduire donc, je pense avancer quand même. Pardonnez-moi encore !!!

**_chapitre_****_ 3 : Courage en avant _**

Harry se réveilla lentement, son corps entier ressentant une chaleur consolante qui chassait toutes les pensées qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit. Chaque muscle semblait complètement détendu.

Se forçant à entrouvrir les paupières, il pu observer tout autour de lui un monde composé de blanc qui apparaissait indistinctement au fur et à mesure qu'Harry sortait de l'inconscience, sa vue toujours trouble cependant.

Monsieur Potter ? Entendit-il vaguement. Monsieur Potter ?

C'était une voix calme et familière, sans aucun ton de menace tandis que son esprit s'envolait peu à peu. La bataille qu'il menait pour tenter de garder ses yeux ouverts fut peine perdue.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'obscurité fut un nom hurl :

Mme Pomfresh !

La dernière fois qu'Harry sortit de l'inconscience, il se sentit beaucoup trop épuisé pour considérer n'importe quel déplacement. Il était presque apaisé de pouvoir dormir de nouveau avec une respiration stable et calme.

Alors que de vagues souvenirs l'assaillaient, il se rappela d'éteindre les lumières du sapin, et de gratter les particules brûlées se trouvant sur les toasts. Il se rappela également avoir reçu un cadeau de Ron tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était couché.

Une simple larme coula le long d'une de ses joues. Il se sentait toujours coupable de meurtre mais à présent, avec le manque de présence des Dursley, son esprit s'était refroidi et il sentit la culpabilité sous le poids de ses épaules. Comment avait-il pu laisser tout cela arriver ? Il aurait dû trouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un moyen d'empêcher tout cela, il aurait dû savoir.

De nombreuses voix inondaient son esprit. A commencer par celles de ses amis, lui disant que quelqu'un avait tué sa chouette. Suivi de celle de Dumbledore qui semblait dure et hostile, exprimant clairement sa déception. Et pour terminer, celles de ses parents expliquant qu'ils auraient souhaités avoir un enfant différent de lui.

Je suis désolé, réussi-t-il à murmurer dans un halètement bas, étranglé. Parler lui semblait tellement difficile alors que les mots se répétaient à maintes reprises dans sa tête, tous sans la moindre signification. Sa chouette était toujours morte, Cédric lui aussi était toujours mort. Et cela, par sa faute.

Une main vint se poser doucement au dessus de ses yeux, cassant violemment ses douloureuses pensées tandis qu'une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Cependant, celle-ci ne resta guère longtemps car de doux doigts se posèrent lentement dessus afin d'effacer toute trace d'humidité.

Le souffle d'Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà se retrouver en face de l'oncle Vernon. Mais il se sentit vite soulagé en pensant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas être là. La personne qui se trouvait près de lui n'allait pas le blesser. Cette personne se souciait de lui.

Un bref flash lui vint sous les yeux, montrant le placard sous l'escalier à l'obscurité, la folie qui l'atteignait, les coups qu'il sentait d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il avait mérité. Il était faible, si faible et personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir. La personne se trouvant près de lui détournerait dans le dégoût s'il connaissait la vérité.

Après ces vagues pensées, il fit une faible tentative afin d'ouvrir les yeux avant de constater qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il était tellement faible mais essaya une fois de plus. Rien ne se passa. Il était donc prit au piège, et personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Harry s'affola. Son souffle sortit dans des halètements peu profonds tandis qu'il luttait pour surmonter sa faiblesse. Il ne pouvait cependant pas, il n'y avait aucune issue.

Mais, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu, accompagnée d'une larme se déplaçant fugitivement sur sa joue pour finir sur ses lèvres.

Pomfresh, il est réveillé, dit une voix.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il la connaissait. Mais l'avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce tout simplement un souvenir faisant surface ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Si cela en était un, il pourrait donc ouvrir les yeux s'il le souhaitait.

C'est alors qu'il comprit son problème. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur et en plus de cela, s'il se trouvait là où il le pensait, il ne voulait certainement pas traiter sur les questions qui viendraient sous peu.

La voix s'éleva de nouveau, persistant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Si seulement il pouvait rester dans l'obscurité avec cette voix afin de lui rappeler qu'il était en vie… mais il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas.

Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?

Oui, répondit Harry dans son esprit. Je peux vous entendre mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

Monsieur Potter ?

Le ton employé était plus aigu qu'auparavant et poussa Harry à réagir.

« Fais comme on te dit », pensa-t-il.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la vitesse d'une tortue comme s'il avait une brique attachée au pied.

Le monde lui sembla différent. Aucune ligne et aucun angle ne s'y trouvait. Juste quelques courbes délicieusement tâchées. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et il pensa les avoir perdues. Cependant, il décida que le monde semblait plus attrayant en étant flou car les choses laides n'étaient désormais plus à sa portée.

Certaines formes se déplaçaient à travers ses yeux tandis que ceux-ci clignaient faiblement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de gens.

Cela signifie quelque chose, pensa-t-il en essayant ensuite de s'asseoir.

Cependant, la douleur éclata et il ne pu s'empêcher de crier alors que ses bras formaient un angle étrange et qu'il tentait un effort désespéré pour le remettre en état, mais le résultat s'empira de manière distincte.

Deux mains le retinrent alors avec force et la voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois pour lui ordonner de rester couché. Etant sûr de la connaître, il supposa que le mieux était d'obéir. Le propriétaire de celle-ci était penché au dessus de lui et dans le flou, il réussit à distinguer Mme Pomfresh.

Oh, merde ! Fut les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche dans un trop plein d'énergie, ce qui lui attira un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur de l'infirmière et un rire sous cape de l'autre personne présente près d'eux. Harry ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais entendu ce rire auparavant, ce qui le poussa à tourner légèrement la tête, tressaillant à la douleur que lui provoquait son cou et il pu enfin détailler l'homme. Bien qu'il soit loin, il pu discerner une silhouette malgré le strabisme dont il souffrait. En tout point il ressemblait à un professeur, et plus particulièrement à Snape, ce qui expliquait un tant soit peu pourquoi le rire lui semblait si étrange.

Il devrait alors vraiment s'attendre à une quelconque enquête de sa part. Il savait, il connaissait sa faiblesse. Snape savait tout. Il lui vint en tête que Snape s'était moqué de cela, avant de se rappeler que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Mais à présent, après avoir tout découvert, l'homme avait une chance unique se moquer de sa pitoyable existence.

Je le tiens, vous le faites boire, ordonna l'infirmière en soulevant le jeune homme avec légèreté afin de ne pas le blesser.

Un verre d'eau fut ensuite placé sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de boire, mais cela lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Tout était si dur. Cependant, la personne insista et un peu de liquide frais suinta dans sa bouche, lui procurant alors un léger sentiment d'allégresse. Il essaya donc d'avaler mais en vain. C'est alors que de longs doigts lui caressèrent la gorge, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il ingurgita.

Le brun voulu dire merci cependant, les mots ne parvirent pas à sortir, les muscles de sa gorge ne semblant pas vouloir suivre ses volontés. Après avoir de nouveau prit deux petites gorgées, on repoussa le verre tandis que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, le transportant alors dans un état de somnolence, bien que toujours conscient des voix présentes autour de lui.

La potion commence à faire effet on dirait … Elle a pour but de le calmer. Je n'ose pas le bouger tant que ses blessures ne sont pas réparées, cela pourrait être pire pour lui. J'ai également jeté un sortilège d'allégresse sur lui tout à l'heure mais vu sa réaction, celui-ci à l'air de se dissiper, expliqua Pomfresh.

Le directeur va vouloir lui parler, je vais de ce pas lui annoncer que le garçon est réveillé et il viendra aussitôt qu'il en aura terminé avec les salles, prononça Snape.

Il ne sera pas en état de parler tant que je n'aurais pas retiré le sortilège que je lui ai lancé.

Peut-être devriez-vous le retirer dans ce cas.

La voix qui sonnait aux oreilles d'Harry semblait réellement appartenir à Snape : Froide et rogue. Au même moment, Pomfresh se pencha sur lui, murmurant à elle-même :

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je reçois des leçons d'un homme sur comment traiter mes patients… Les os du garçon n'ont même pas encore repoussés.

Ces à ces mots qu'Harry ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, découvrant alors le sourire rassurant de l'infirmière.

A présent Harry, je vais vous donner une potion pour lutter contre la douleur. Cependant, vous ne devrez  pas essayer de vous lever et encore moins de bouger tant que vous ne serez pas guérit, compris ?

Après l'acquiescement d'Harry, la femme souleva le jeune homme à l'aide d'oreillers. Ce dernier tenta d'ignorer le goût âpre descendant dans sa gorge mais cela se révéla aussitôt efficace car il se sentait déjà mieux, entraînement irrévocablement une soudaine fatigue.

Harry ne fut pas sur de combien de temps il resta ici à somnoler tandis que des voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes. Il était clair que Mme Pomfresh était en colère. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi du comment mais il était décidé à lui dire que tout allait bien. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler mais la raison cette fois-ci était tout autre, venant de la sècheresse que lui procurait sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout lui semblait encore flou mais à présent se trouvait trois silhouettes, ce qui signifiait la présence de Dumbledore.

Il essaya alors de se lever mais immédiatement, Pomfresh se précipita vers le lit.

Non, non, non ! Gronda-t-elle. Que vous ai-je dis du fait de vous lever ?

On lui administra ensuite un peu plus d'eau qu'il fut, cette fois-ci, capable d'avaler tout seul.

Harry ? Appela doucement Dumbledore. Le jeune homme tourna alors son regard vers le directeur et plissa les yeux afin de discerner sa silhouette.

Son comportement attira un rire de la part du vieil homme qui jeta alors un sortilège afin de corriger sa vue. Tout lui semblait différent : il pouvait voir distinctement ! Cela l'encouragea donc à regarder autour de soi. L'infirmerie de Poudlard, voilà où il se trouvait. Pourquoi n'en était-il pas étonn ? Sûrement par habitude …

Mme Pomfresh, elle, lui jetait des regards inquiets tandis que Snape se trouvait en retrait, toujours l'air aussi sévère.

Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant collé à son visage.

Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Très bien monsieur, était la première chose qu'Harry trouva à répondre d'une voix quelque peu rauque.

Bien, bien.

Dumbledore fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis enfin, il continua :

Harry, qu'est-il arriv ?

Le dit Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer aussitôt. Comment pourrait-il leur dire ?

Etait-ce des Mangemorts mon enfant ? Incita le directeur.

Les pensées d'Harry se mirent alors immédiatement à bouillonner à une vitesse incroyable. Des Mangemorts ? Non, à moins que l'oncle Vernon le lui ai caché une quelconque alliance. Il détestait suffisamment Harry pour cela. Non, c'était un simple Moldu … Mais, des Mangemorts…Voilà l'idée ! Tous pensaient que c'était l'œuvre des partisans de Mangemorts, pourquoi ne pas la cultiver ? Ils ne connaîtraient pas la vérité, jamais. Une vague de soulagement apparu en lui, sachant désormais qu'ils ne sauraient pas. Il pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui seul saurait.

Oui monsieur.

Il écouta sa propre voix parler avec une certaine réserve tandis qu'il s'efforçait de penser de manière efficace. Dumbledore lui avait confié qu'il était protégé chez les Dursley grâce à la magie, par conclusion, les Mangemorts n'auraient pas été capables de renter dans la demeure.

_« Hum. Merlin, je suis un bon menteur »,_ pensa-t-il avant de reprendre la parole.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans la maison, chuchota-il tout en essayant d'introduire la crainte dans sa voix, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Ils étaient dans la rue et ils utilisaient des bombes.

_« Merci oncle Vernon pour l'idée »,_ pensa-t-il amèrement. Voyant leurs visages interloqués, il clarifia les choses :

Ce sont des dispositifs Moldus qui éclatent. J'ai été projeté en bas de l'escalier et j'ai atterri sur quelque chose de pointu. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle vraiment. 

Il trouva les choses magistralement bien expliquées et il s'en félicita mentalement. Dumbledore semblaient réfléchir tandis que Pomfresh s'inquiétait toujours autant et ne manquait pas de le manifester par diverses attentions. Snape lui, était perplexe.

Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans un placard ? Mis-il en doute.

Merde. Il aurait dû se rappeler que Snape avait été le chercher et qu'il était loin d'être stupide Il avait probablement assisté au flot terrible de ses mensonges cités auparavant. Bien, il était temps d'improviser.

Et bien, ma famille voulait me cacher des Mangemorts dans le cas où ils seraient revenus. Ils n'ont pas osés demander de l'aide car ils étaient toujours dans la rue, ils ont donc dû attendre qu'ils soient partis.

Snape fixait son élève avec intensité, son regard devenant peu à peu suspicieux.

S'il vous plait, pensa le Gryffondor. C'est la vérité, c'est la vérité.

Avec ce genre de pensées, il tentait de se donner au mieux un air innocent et traumatisé.

Snape garda le silence.

Dumbledore tapota la main du jeune homme de façon rassurante.

Ce sera tout pour l'instant Harry, tu devras rester à Poudlard où nous allons tenter de te garder jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Mais avant tout, je vais envoyer quelqu'un prévenir ta famille.

Non ! S'exclama Harry, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Le regard soupçonneux de Snape se posa une fois de plus sur lui.

Je veux dire, ils savaient déjà que quelqu'un viendrait pour moi et donc, nous nous sommes déjà dit au revoir. Je ne voudrais pas les mettre de nouveau en danger en faisant envoyer quelqu'un qui pourrait attirer l'attention sur eux.

Quelque chose dans tout cela semblait avoir du sens pour Dumbledore car celui-ci inclina la tête.

C'est entendu Harry. A présent, repose-toi bien et je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais, au dernier moment, il se ravisa et ajouta :

Oh et, Harry, joyeux Noël.

Harry sourit. A présent, oui, cela pourrait être un bon Noël.

**Les reviewers :**

Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps cette fois-ci de répondre à tout le monde mais je tiens à faire mes remerciements  à toutes les personnes qui vont suivre pour m'aviur lues, en espérant que, même après tant de mois, vous allez me rester fidèle (on peut rver non ? lol)   
  
**_mangafana_****__**

****

**_Dumbledore_**

****

**_Marie_**

****

**_Caroline Black_**

****

**_Crys_****__**

****

**_Agendraa_****__**

****

**_Lyly_**

****

**_Saaeliel_******

****

**_Gaia666_**

****

**_Gini95 _**

****

**_Onarluca_****__**

****

**_Mae_****_ Kusanagi_**

****

**_Sev_****_ Snape _**

****

**_Hedwige_**

****

**_Nfertiti_****__**


	5. Le chapitre 4 : défauts de perception

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**__**

**Auteur :** Diagonalist

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers

**Note de la traductrice :** Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait vite cette fois-ci lol ! (Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est court aussi …J ). J'espère que, malgré sa longueur, il vous plaira !! Ceci dit, bonne lecture à tous !!!

**_Le chapitre 4 : défauts de perception_**

Severus Snape reprit place sur son siège près du lit où le garçon était de nouveau plongé dans le sommeil.

Son esprit tentait de remettre en ordre toutes les informations qui avaient été exposées au cours de l'heure précédente tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme respirer avec faiblesse, seul signe démontrant qu'il était encore en vie.

Le Gryffondor était pour lui, une véritable énigme. En effet, son comportement était loin du stéréotype qu'il se faisait de lui.

Le fait affolant avait été la réaction d'Harry, qui avait été en premier lieu de tomber en larmes. Pourquoi avait-il pleur ? S'abandonnait-il au destin ?

Le maître des potions s'était attendu à ce que l'impulsion naturelle du garçon le conduise à se battre plutôt que d'accepter la dure réalité. Quelque chose en lui avait-il changé où avait-il toujours été passif ? Où était le célèbre esprit espiègle Gryffondorien qui agaçait tant le chef des Serpentard ?

Quelque chose dans l'histoire qu'avait conté le jeune homme le dérangeait, son esprit n'y trouvant pas de logique particulière. Tout d'abord la bombe. Harry avait dit être blessé par elle cependant, aucune marque démontrant une explosion n'avait été trouvé sur la route. Le Gryffondor se trouvait-t-il à l'extérieur ou avait-il tout simplement mentit quant à son emplacement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela n'avait aucun sens : Pourquoi son oncle et sa tante chercheraient-ils à le cacher sans prendre la peine de soigner ses blessures ? Il aurait pu saigner jusqu'à la mort et eux, seraient allés dormir paisiblement, ne montrant aucun signe d'aide envers leur neveu ? Et où était la place de la chouette dans tout cela ?

Le professeur des potions avait été sur le point de mentionner ces quelques contradictions lorsque quelque chose dans les yeux du brun l'avait arrêté. Il aurait pu jurer qu'ils priaient de ne laisser échapper aucune question quant à la situation. Si la nouvelle idée de Potter était de prier d'un regard afin de faire oublier toutes questions, c'était peine perdue. Mais, pour le moment présent, le garçon était endormi, ne pouvant alors répondre à aucune question.

Pendant les quelques réflexions du maître des potions, Pomfresh s'agita autour de son patient afin de vérifier son état de santé.

Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Severus.

Sourcils levés, l'infirmière prit tout de même le temps de répondre :

Je suis quelque peu étonnée que cela vous intéresse.

Je tiens seulement à savoir quand pourrais-je partir d'ici, répliqua aussitôt le concerné. Plus tôt il ira mieux et plus tôt je serais libre d'utiliser comme bon me semble mon temps libre.

Il va beaucoup mieux. Sa fièvre est presque partie et ses os, ainsi que ses blessures seront réparées demain matin si tout se passe bien. Quant aux contusions, j'ai un baume spécifique pour cela mais je ne pourrais l'appliquer seulement quand les coupures seront parties. Mais à elles seules, elles prendront un certain temps à guérir. Il sera endolori pour une longue période, j'en ai bien peur.

Après ces explications, Severus grogna quelque chose qui résonnait comme un « bien ». 

Je sais pertinemment que vous détestez le garçon mais personne ne mérite un diagnostique comme celui-ci, lança sèchement la femme.

Snape afficha un air las avant de soupirer :

Ce n'est pas cela, c'est simplement que …

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de s'expliquer. Jamais il ne l'avait fait. On lui avait permis de garder ses rancunes jusque-là  et il comptait bien continuer sur ce chemin. Il avait une réelle  raison pour détester ainsi Potter. Il lança alors un regard noir à Pomfresh jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retourne.

Bien sûr qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement la douleur de Potter. Il laissa ainsi ses pensées aller et venir. Ces dernières étaient à présent, non dirigées sur le confort de Potter mais sur le sien. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était que le garçon ne le dérange pas et qu'il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie sans le moindre souci. Cela pourrait se faire facilement, non ? Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Snape n'était pas entièrement triste de la douleur de Potter. Il possédait toujours une certaine rancune envers le morveux et, après tout celui-ci venait bien de leur mentir quant à son histoire.

Car Severus en était certain, le garçon avait inventé de toute pièce la mésaventure. Il trouverait donc la vérité et exposerait le Gryffondor comme le menteur qu'il était. Où, mieux encore, peut-être pourrait-il manipuler le garçon dans son intérêt.

Albus revint à l'infirmerie beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, en raison des quelques salles dont il avait du s'occuper. Cependant, il ne revint pas les mains vides et c'est ainsi qu'il arriva, un pudding à la main pour son protégé.

_« Personne ne penserait à m'apporter un gâteau »,_ grogna Snape sans sa propre tête, laissant de nouveau le sarcasme faire son apparition. Cela n'était d'ailleurs guère étonnant venant de sa part. Après ces quelques ruminations, il entreprit de se lever afin de s'étirer.

Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Il est toujours endormi, expliqua Pomfresh, s'éloignant après avoir appliquer un baume sur Harry.

Pompom a travaillé très dure afin de le maintenir en vie. C'est un tel soulagement de savoir qu'il sera bientôt sur pied après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre.

Hmmm...

Severus ?

Ce dernier sentit un étrange sentiment sinistre s'installer au fond de son estomac. Le directeur voulait quelque chose, c'était évident. Quand le vieil homme utilisait un tel ton, il savait qu'une faveur personnelle était en jeu et qu'une perte de sa propre santé mentale s'en suivrait. Il décida donc de ne rien dire, ne souhaitant aucunement encourager le sorcier.

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demie lune, devinant clairement les pensées de Severus.

Maintenant Severus, Vous demanderais-je jamais quelque chose si cela n'était pas nécessaire ?

Silence.

Encore plus de silence.

Snape savait pertinemment où Dumbledore voulait en venir avec son air compréhensible peigné sur son visage cependant, il n'avait guère le choix que de répondre :

Non.

Bien. Il y a quelques instants, Pompom m'a révélé qu'Harry pourrait sortir d'ici demain matin et elle-même doit quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa famille. Vous comprenez, ce serait très bon pour elle de s'éloigner quelques temps d'ici et de voir ses relations, il me semble d'ailleurs qu'elle a manqué la naissance de son neveu il y a peu. Moi-même je suis toujours occupé avec la protection des salles …

Dumbledore souffla profondément avant de reprendre.

J'ai donc besoin de vous Severus pour rester avec Harry, vous devez le protéger.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Snape Ferma les yeux tout en remarquant comment Dumbledore avait soigneusement éliminé chaque option avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de riposter. La perte totale de sa vie privée venait d'être prononcée. Ses appartements seraient envahis par l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus. Il y aurait désormais des interruptions sonores et constantes, des accidents et le garçon ruinerait sans doute chacune des expériences qu'il tenterait de faire. Et, pour couronner le tout, il devrait tenir un œil constant sur lui.

Pendant ses réflexions, Albus l'observait d'un air attentive, essayant de mesurer au mieux sa réaction.

Mais que fera-t-il Albus ? Il ne peut pas rester assis toute la journée ! Et je ne tiens pas à le voir déambuler dans mes quartiers non plus.

Je suis sûr qu'Harry saura se distraire.

C'est ce dont j'ai peur, murmura Severus, vaincu.

Il me semble qu'il a exprimé le désir de faire des progrès quant à son travail scolaire, peut-être pourriez-vous l'aider dans sa quête ? Proposa le directeur, muni de son éternel sourire.

Severus ne pu que grogner, mais le vieil homme semblait heureux qu'il ait pris aussi bien la nouvelle.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, le professeur de potions jeta un sortilège sur Harry afin qu'il sache quand le garçon se réveillerai ou s'il était en danger. Après cela, l'homme s'assit sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, apaisé par la douce respira     tion d'Harry.

**Au reviewers :**

 Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci énormément de m'être restée fidèle après tout ce temps, ça me touche beaucoup ! Aussi, je vais prendre la peine de vous répondre .

**Onarluca**** :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu trouves cela bien traduit, bien que je trouves ça horrible parfois :-s. Quant à la reprise, oui je sais, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de reprendre, j'espère que cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas refaire la même chose. Mais là, je suis soudainement motivée alors j'en profite !lol !

**Dumbledore :** Hé oui ! Notre petit Sevi l'a bien remarqué qu'Harry a mentit, mais il ne sait pas encore pourquoi héhé J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut.

**Sev**** Snape :** Kikoo à toi aussi lol J !

Contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédent ! En espérant que celui-ci t'ai autant plut. Quant à savoir si Sev va parler à Harry pour son histoire, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt . Pour le retour d'Hedwige, désolé mais je ne suis que la traductrice et je ne pense pas que l'auteur pense la ressusciter lol  

**Agendraa**** :** Merci à toi de me rester fidèle après autant de temps ! Là, j'ai pris BEAUCOUP moins de temps à traduire la suite mais bon, c'est normal vu que ce chapitre n'est pas très long . Tout ce que j'espère, c'est bien reprendre le rythme de cette fic et ne pas lâcher prise.

**Morganne**** :** Lol, je suis flattée -p. Et merci du compliement, oui, je continue à traduire, enfin, je l'espère … lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut !

**Karulabelle**** :** Contente que tu aimes cette fic. Et oui, Harry est un petit menteur mais c'est pou son bien, lol ! La suite, tu viens de la lire, j'espère que tu as aimé .

**Hedwige :** Cool ! Toi aussi tu es restée J ! En fin de compte, je n'ai pas perdue tout le monde, lol ! Pour en revenir à la fic, Là Snape voit bien qu'Harry a mentit mais ça n'a pas trop avancé dans ce chapitre ... patience …. En tout cas, il faut voir une chose de positive quant au fait que j'ai pris autant de temps à traduire : tu as pu faire le deuil de la pauvre Hedwige, lol !

**Eternamm**** :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à la lire .

**Miétik**** :** Oui en effet, c'est bien triste éè. Il aurait aussi pu dire que c'était les Dursley mais je crois que, dans ce genre de situation, la honte prend le dessus … Quant à la suite, bien tu viens de la lire et 'espère qu'elle t'a plut

****

****

****

**Au prochain chapitre !!! **

**Hermichocos******


	6. chapitre 5 : conversation avec les serpe...

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonalist

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Note de la traductrice :** Et oui c'est encore moi ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais motivée puisque vous avez le droit au sixième chapitre. Peut-être que c'est l'approche du 3ème film (DEMAIN !) qui me met dans cet état, lol ! Cela dit, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours  autant. Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais cela n'est en aucun cas ma faute -p (pour une fois que je ne suis pas à blâmer ) .

Bonne lecture !!!!

**_Chapitre 5 : Survivre avec les serpents._**

Harry suivait avec difficulté le maître des potions, son corps lui faisant atrocement mal. Malgré cela, Snape ne ralentissait pas, bien qu'il ait remarqué que sa lourde charge traînait loin derrière lui.

« _J'aurais dû m'y attendre_, pensa Harry avec une certaine amertume, _c'est de Snape dont il s'agit après tout, celui qui me déteste par-dessus tout. »_

Harry aurait très bien pu demander à l'homme de s'arrêter afin se reprendre son souffle mais il ne souhaitait nullement dévoiler une telle faiblesse, particulièrement devant « ce »  professeur. Ainsi, il prit soin de prendre sur lui, bien que le fait de respirer lui semblait de plus en plus difficile.

Il se rappela spécifiquement des paroles de Mme Pomfresh, lui conseillant de faire le moins de mouvements possible. On supposait donc de lui qu'il ne bouge uniquement que pour changer de position dans son lit.

Cependant, Snape n'avait pas les mêmes notions que l'infirmière et c'est ainsi qu'à peine arrivé dans les cachots souterrains, les jambes d'Harry menaçaient déjà de s'écrouler sous son poids. Sa tête commença également à tourner et il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha du mur le plus proche pour s'y glisser contre avec lenteur. Snape n'avait pas remarqué le vertige de son élève et continua donc de marcher à grands pas. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, il était en effet heureux de ne pas se sentir observer tandis qu'il se pelotonnait en boule tout en tremblant, pris de brusques nausées qui prirent le dessus.

Snape retourna au coin du couloir où il fut silencieusement témoin de la douleur du jeune homme. Muni d'une expression illisible sur son visage, il reprit sa route vers les cachots un instant, puis attendit.

Harry se leva une minute plus tard, croyant réellement que personne ne l'avait vu. Il essaya de marcher aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes, inquiété de la réaction du professeur Snape quand il découvrirait la distance qui les séparait dû à sa chute. Il tourna alors à coin de couloir et clignota des yeux, étonné. En effet Snape n'était pas réellement en avance par rapport à se qu'il s'était imaginé. Il pourrait toujours le rattraper.

Snape s'arrêta près du grand portrait qui tenait l'ouverture des cachots. Il n'y avait là aucune aux yeux d'Harry. La peinture contenait des serpents entrelacés, il était cependant impossible de distinguer le nombre de ces derniers ou encore où finissait l'un et où commençait l'autre. A la différence de tous les autres portraits de Hogwarts, celui-ci n'était pas animé.

Snape donna le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit alors qu'Harry était toujours sous le choc de l'interminable mot de passe contenant 14 mots imprononçables. L'homme rentra, suivit de près du Gryffondor.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande salle de séjour, très spacieuse. Le plafond était si haut qu'il semblait impossible d'y toucher, même en étant debout sur une chaise. Celui-ci était constitué de tuiles en métal d'argent et les murs possédaient une couleur menthe glaciale verte. Tout cela rendait tellement beau que le manque de fenêtres semblait dérisoire à côté. La pièce était éclairée par des globes de lumières à 2 ou 3 mètres du sol et, au centre, se trouvait une gigantesque table qui pouvait accueillir bon nombre de personne, à tel point qu'Harry se demandait si elle avait déjà été utilisé.

On pouvait sans conteste dire que cette pièce était quelque peu intimidante. Un petit coin d'elle cependant était beaucoup plus accueillant. En effet, on pouvait y trouver une cheminée, ainsi qu'un gigantesque sofa accompagné d'une carpette noire.

Trois portes menaient sans doute à des pièces quelconque car Snape s'y dirigea en les désignant une à une.

Ma chambre.

Mon laboratoire privé.

La salle de bain.

Après cela, Snape prit une gousse de citron qu'il déposa sur le plancher au milieu de la pièce pour ensuite la transformer en un lit qui semblait assez confortable.

A voir la tête de son professeur, Harry supposa qu'il boudait. Le jeune d'homme fit lentement le tour de la pièce, n'osant pas toucher quoi que ce soit, mis à part du regard. Il y'avait peu d'objets personnels et Harry conclut que c'était parce que Snape devait les tenir dans sa propre chambre, ou encore parce qu'il n'avait aucune vie privée pour posséder de tels choses. Il décida donc de réserver son jugement pour le moment.

Il s'assit sur le divan en cuir noir afin d'enlever ses chaussures puis les déposa dans un coin pour ensuite poser ses pieds sur la douce carpette chaude et duveteuse. A côté de lui se trouvait une pile de livres déposée sur une petite table. Il y jeta alors un regard oisive aux titres : Breuvages magique, breuvages magique et encore breuvages magique. 26 astuces pour enlever les piques d'hérisson.

Harry fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Soudainement, une image alarmante parvint à son crâne, montrant Snape muni de gants en caoutchouc épais, tenant un pauvre hérisson dans une main et une aiguille surdimensionnée dans l'autre, avec un petit sourire satisfait affiché sur son visage. Harry réprima un frisson tout en plaignant l'hérisson.

Il s'ennuyait et aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose. Il aurait bien lu un des livres mais il avait la nette impression que Snape n'apprécierait pas et lui arracherait aussitôt un membre pour avoir même pu y penser. Il se contenta donc de fixer le feu d'un air absent, laissant son esprit divaguer à son aise.

Il sursauta quand il entendit Snape revenir dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le brun leva alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son professeur tandis que ce dernier se planta devant lui.

Vous êtes assis à ma place, dit-il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Cela sur prit le jeune homme qui cligna les yeux et s'assit de l'autre côté du divan. Snape inclina alors la tête mais ne fit aucun signe pour s'asseoir.

_« Bâtard, il est juste rancunier_ », pensa Harry.

Voici un baume que Mme Pomfresh m'a confié pour vous. Vous devrez l'utiliser deux fois par jour, expliqua l'homme.

Harry se saisit de la fiole.

Merci, souffla-t-il en essayant d'être le plus poli qu'il soit.

En retour, il obtenu un bref signe de tête.

_« Et bien, c'est mieux que rien. Il aurait toujours pu se moquer de moi_ _»_, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

À présent, je serais dans mon laboratoire. Vous ne devez en aucun cas me déranger et encore moins rentrer. Si vous avez faim ou si vous désirez autre chose, appelé donc un elfe de maison. Je mange seul lorsque je travaille.

Après ces quelques explications, il se dirigea rapidement vers son laboratoire et claqua une fois de plus la porte. Moins brutalement que précédemment toutefois.

Tandis qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain, Harry se passait partout du baume sur le corps là où il le pouvait. Cela n'incluait donc pas son dos en raison de ses bras endoloris, en particulier à cause de celui qui était cassé.

Malheureusement pour lui, son dos se trouvait être un des secteurs les plus endommagés. Il ne pouvait, en plus de cela, pas utiliser la magie pour s'aider car il n'avait aucune baguette magique à sa disposition. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l'aide, Mme Pomfresh étant partie et il se voyait mal appelé Dumbledore qui était devenu un peu plus protecteur que la normale et qui pourrait soupçonner quelque chose. Quant à Snape, il en était hors de question. D'une part, cela ne ferait que lui donner davantage l'occasion de se poser des questions et d'autre part, il ne le ferait pas. Après tout, il aimait voir Harry souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta donc comme ceci, souffrant plus si cela était possible. Les contusions se trouvant dans son dos lui faisaient atrocement mal, l'empêchant même parfois de bouger.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, il n'y avait toujours rien à faire pour lui et il ne pouvait guère appeler un elfe de maison sans baguette magique, celui-ci ne l'entendrait pas et interrompre Snape était suicidaire. Il ne mangerait donc pas aujourd'hui, ce qui était aussi bien du fait que l'infirmière l'avait nourrit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût alors qu'il n'était plus réellement affamé depuis qu'il était habitué aux minuscules rations des Dursley.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la chambre à coucher du professeur des potions, observa attentivement la porte puis la poignée munie d'une certaine curiosité. Mais il ne l'ouvrirai pas. Ce serait de la lâcheté pure et, il le savait, sortir de quelconques excuses en inventant une stupide histoire du pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte serait inutile.

Mais quel genre de Gryffondor était-il ? Ron l'aurait fait dans la seconde.  Mais cette pensée ne l'encouragea pas et il retourna sur le divan, prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur la partie de Snape.

Le jeune homme tenta, afin de s'occuper, d'envisager pourquoi le chef des Serpentard était aussi froid envers lui. Snape agissait comme si s'était un affront personnel que le Gryffondor occupe ses appartements. Quoi que, Harry partageait cette opinion …

Snape l'empêchait pratiquement de se déplacer, lui interdisant d'aller n'importe où, ou de toucher quoi que ce soit, souhaitant encore plus qu'il évite sa chambre.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Snape devait vivre seul depuis une longue période, sûrement depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, vu sa manière de diviser son territoire, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Harry rit presque à l'idée que Snape soit atteint du syndrome de l'enfant.

Afin de passer le temps, Harry se mit à compter les briques noires autour de la cheminée, ce qui ne prit pas énormément de temps. Il tourna alors son regard vers le feu. C'était hypnotique. Pas même un bruit de claquement de porte ne pourrait l'arracher à sa contemplation, pas même la voix du professeur de potion qui …

Mr Potter, qu'êtes-vous précisément en train de faire ? Demanda ce dernier, suggérant de manière significative qu'il ne souhaitait nullement le savoir et que ce que faisait le jeune homme ne retirait en aucun cas son attention.

Rien, professeur.

Vous le faites avec beaucoup d'habilité à ce que je vois. Vous êtes très compétent dans l'art. C'est normal après tout, vu le nombre d'années où vous le pratiquez … Il est vrai que vous ne pouvez certainement pas faire autre chose, Potter, livra-t-il d'un ton des plus sarcastique, mettant le jeune homme sous tension. Cependant, ce dernier garda son self-contrôle, obligeant sa fierté de Gryffondor à ne pas faire surface.

Je peux faire autre chose, dit-il tranquillement mais fermement.

Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Les autres ont du talent, vous, vous avez une cicatrice. On vous apporte tout sur un plateau d'argent alors que nous savons parfaitement que les autres travailleront sûrement plus que vous ne le ferez jamais, grinça l'homme d'un ton dur.

Harry fut stupéfait par le ton employé, bien qu'il devrait en être habitué. Snape avait sans aucun doute une rancune personnelle cependant, il avait raison, il ne possédait aucun talent. Il avait été incapable d'empêcher les Dursley de tuer Hedwige ou de le punir. L'esprit Gryffondor s'était envolé.

Je dois reconnaître que vous perdrez réellement bien votre temps seulement, je ne vous laisserai pas la chance de faire de même avec le mien.

Sur ceux Snape partit d'un pas rapide vers son laboratoire et, pour la troisième fois consécutive, il claqua la porte, faisant tressaillir Harry.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas la chance de demander s'il pouvait emprunter un livre, quoi que cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Ses doigts se posèrent alors avec légèreté sur le sommet de la pile de livre, pour se retirer aussitôt. Snape avait probablement ensorcelé ses bouquins pour qu'il lui cause plusieurs douleurs quelconques. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa frapper à la porte du laboratoire, mais sa requête resta sans réponse. Découragé, il retourna s'asseoir sur le divan.

Les bûches au milieu de la cheminée ne brûlaient pas du tout. Harry l'avait ainsi remarqué depuis minutes déjà. Celles-ci s'enflammaient, mais ne tombaient pas en cendre, ce qui prouvait évidemment leurs vertus magiques. Mais cela pouvait ne pas être réel. Après tout, Snape aurait très bien pu créer un faux feu de cheminée et réchauffer la pièce par un simple sort. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il aimait les cheminées. Peut-être la regarderait-il lorsqu'il s'ennuyait lui aussi.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'endormit en fin d'après-midi, pelotonné sur le divan, son corps douloureux et épuisé.

**_Les reviewers :  Kikoo_** tout le monde ! Voilà, je réponds à vos reviews cependant, j'en conviens que les réponses sont courtes mais c'est pour commencer plus rapidement le prochain chapitre j'ai LA bonne excuse -p lol

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Sev**** Snape : **Coucou J ! Comme tu dis, Sev n'a pas de peau mais pense à Harry quand même éè, Snape est vache là quand même :-s. En tout cas, là voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'ai plut.

**Ornaluca**** :** Bonjour ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, en espérant que celui là aussi ! Pour ce qui est de la cohabitation entre Harry et Sev, tu peux déjà constater que ça ne démarre pas avec le champagne ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

**Dumbledore :** Et oui ça arrive mais vraiment tout doucement, lol ! Et comme tu vois si, ça arrive vite je peux bien quand même avec tout le retard que j'ai pris. Espérons que je continue sur cette voie !

**Miétek**** :** Hé oui c'était court, et ce chapitre l'est tout autant ... Mais c'est pas ma faute (J'aime bien tout rejeter sur le dos de l'auteur lol) Severus ouais, il apprend à être plus humain mais il le fait d'une étrange façon là tu ne trouves pas ? lol ! J'epsère que tu as aim !! Bisous !!!

**White Wolf :** Là voilà la suite Qu'en penses-tu ? Prêt à t'aventurer plus loin ? lol

**Agendraa**** :** Oui, j'essaie de ne pas lâcher ou du moins, avancer le plus possible tant que j'en ai le temps pour le moment car ça ne risque pas d'être éternel. Pour ce qui est des catastrophes, là tu peux voir que Snape ne veut même pas le laisser essayer, lol ! Bisous !

**Lisandra**** :** Et bien, là voili la voilou la suite ! Ton verdict ? J'espère que cela te plait toujours autant et j'espère également que tu continueras à lire cette histoire

Merci à tous les lecteurs, qu'il soit reviewers ou silencieux !

**Hermichocos******


	7. chapitre 6 : vivre avec une légende

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonalist

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Note de la traductrice :** __

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre avec une légende **

Severus avait raté toutes les potions qu'il avait entreprit de faire ce jour-ci en raison de son inattention. Il avait ajouté les mauvais ingrédients, remué dans le mauvais sens et pour couronner le tout, il avait laissé bouillir les mélanges trop longtemps  lorsqu'il avait été voir Potter dans la salle de séjour.

Harry lui, était encore et toujours assis sur son sofa, respirant fortement. Lorsqu'il avait accepté la demande d'Albus, il n'avait pas imaginé combien il serait difficile d'avoir en permanence quelqu'un envahissant son espace. Son appartement était pour lui un sanctuaire quand le monde extérieur devenait trop étouffant mais à présent, ce monde allait probablement devenir moins stressant que son cocon lui-même.

Il était donc forcé de rester auprès de la source de ses malheurs, dans l'impossibilité de bouger afin de protéger son fardeau.

L'homme avait d'ailleurs été étonné du bruit venant du salon au cours de la journée et quand il y retourna, il fut soulagé de constater que Potter n'avait en rien détruit son territoire.

Finalement, après avoir nettoyé le laboratoire, il ne pouvait penser qu'au fait de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, étant obligé de passer devant le sale gosse. Il se gifla mentalement. Il était dans son appartement et après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Snape s'assit prudemment sur la place libre du sofa en se disant qu'il préférait vraiment quand le garçon était endormi. Ce dernier était tellement moins agaçant de cette manière. C'était également plus difficile d'éprouver une quelconque haine quand celui-ci n'était pas conscient.

Ainsi, il prit un livre concernant les techniques expérimentales pour préparer des ingrédients de potions rares et appela ensuite un elfe de maison afin que celui-ci lui apporte des cookies. Tandis qu'il mangeait, il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au Gryffondor. Si le garçon venait à se réveiller au moment même où il ingurgitait ses gâteaux, il serait sans aucun doute ridiculisé. Pas qu'il s'en soucierait réellement… 

Severus était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il n'en leva le nez que deux heures plus tard, ayant totalement oublié Harry. Il pensa alors que ce n'était pas si mal après tout, s'il restait aussi discret qu'il l'avait été aujourd'hui, bien entendu. Lorsque le gamin était silencieux, il était tout à fait supportable. C'était même presque agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans son appartement, assis sur son divan, prouvant alors qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans son univers.

Et, comme si les pensées de Snape avaient provoqué une envie irrésistible de l'ennuyer, l'autre occupant remua.

Snape lui jeta un regard horrifié. Il venait seulement de commencer à se détendre et le démon s'apprêtait à se réveiller, prêt à le harceler. A ces pensées, un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur son visage. Il devrait à présent s'en occuper. Bien. Severus commença donc à composer plusieurs répliques bien cinglantes qui descendraient le garçon plus bas que terre.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'agitait de plus en plus.

Les remarques imaginées par Snape, elles, devenaient de plus en plus dures.

Puis, tout commentaire sarcastique à propos du parentage de Potter s'envola directement de sa tête lorsque celui-ci se mit à crier. Severus se mit aussitôt sur pied. C'était un cri agonisant, un son qui pouvait seulement être causé par une quelconque douleur abominable.

Convaincu qu'Harry subissait le sortilège d'endoloris, Snape se mit rapidement sur ses genoux près de lui et le saisit par les épaules. Il regarda autour de lui afin de voir s'il quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre, mais il n'y avait apparemment personne et il ne détecta aucun sort d'invisibilité. De plus, Personne ne pouvait lancer ce sortilège d'une distance aussi lointaine qu'hors de cette pièce, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

A présent, Harry se tordait comme un démené et enfonçait ses ongles dans sa propre paume à tel point que le sang coulait doucement sur ses mains.

Severus le secoua alors frénétiquement, sachant que parfois, des stimulus externes pouvait aider la victime à traiter la douleur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et arrêta de crier.

Il vacilla alors immédiatement en arrière, dégringolant du même coup du sofa et rampa ensuite loin dans un coin de la pièce où il se mit en boule tout en tremblant. Snape s'approcha donc lentement et s'accroupi près de lui, touchant doucement son épaule. La tête du garçon se leva de manière saccadée. Ses yeux semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à se fixer avant de se poser droit sur Snape. Ceux-ci reflétaient tous les chocs provoqués par l'endoloris.

Voyant cela, Severus prit le risque de laisser Harry pour se dépêcher de courir dans le dépôt de son laboratoire et d'y saisir deux bouteilles.

Lorsqu'il revint, Harry était toujours dans la même position, mis à part que les tremblements semblaient s'être calmés. L'homme essaya de lui faire avaler une potion calmante, sans succès. Le professeur s'assit donc près de lui, son dos contre le mur et mit la tête et les épaules du jeune homme sur ses genoux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir. Ses yeux verts ne le regardaient pas toujours, vacillant aléatoirement. Après cela, il prit fermement le menton d'Harry dans une de ses mains pour verser rapidement la potion dans sa gorge. Et de une. Il fallait maintenant passer à la potion de relaxation. Mais, avant que les tremblements se soient entièrement calmés et que ses yeux ne soient revenus à la normal, il entendit quelques murmures provenant de la bouche du brun.

J'avais juré que je ne crierais pas. Si faible … J'ai même pas pu l'arrêter. Je n'aurais pas du crier. Si stupide…, articula-t-il d'une petite voix.

Puis, d'un coup, Harry tourna un regard vers lui. Réalisant, il se précipita en arrière avant que son dos ne soit lui aussi contre le mur et il lui jeta un nouveau regard horrifié.

Monsieur ?

Qu'est-il arrivé au juste, Potter ? Demanda Snape, ne comprenant pas entièrement les événements passés il y a seulement quelques temps.

Ai-je fait un cauchemar ? Le ton employé par Harry invitait Snape à composer une explication.

Cela y ressemblait … Snape retint la réplique qu'il avait été sur le point de faire et se força à être prévenant. Qu'était-ce au juste ?

Haussement d'épaules.

Snape était sur le point de fulminer. Il avait fait un effort, avait essayé d'être agréable avec le Gryffondor et tout ce qu'il obtenait était un haussement d'épaules. Le morveux n'avait aucune bonne manière.

Etait-ce un cauchemar montrant la fatigue de votre vie parfaite ou votre propre ensevelissement sous une multitude de lettre de fan qui vous idolâtre ? Je suis certain que cela a du être éprouvant pour vous.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Potter avait réussi à éveiller le mauvais en lui.

C'est tout ce que vous voyez en moi n'est-ce pas, vous êtes comme Ron, dit tristement Harry. Si vous tenez réellement à le savoir, c'était un rêve sur cette guerre. J'en fais très souvent.

Snape le fixa intensément, toujours sous le choc d'avoir été comparé à quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable que Weasley, mais la pensée soudaine que la vérité commençait enfin à faire son apparition prit le dessus.

Harry sans prendre en compte le regard de son professeur, continua.

Et, cette fois-ci, il y avait un mouton, et il y avait ce parapluie … Le mouton le secouait et tout un coup, des noix de cocos se sont mises à pleuvoir. Un deuxième mouton possédait des canons, des lasers ainsi que des avions en papier. C'était si effrayant. Ensuite vous m'avez réveillé et j'ai cru que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux, désolé monsieur, expliqua-t-il d'un sérieux le plus total.

Mais, n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire.

Snape, quant à lui, tremblait de colère. Potter avait osé le railler. Il lui avait menti.

Hors de ma vue Potter ! Hurla-t-il.

Oui, oui monsieur, heureux de vous obéir, vint aussitôt la réponse chargée de gaieté.

Harry tenta donc de se lever et se déplaça lentement. Cependant, sa démarche était raide, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être s'il avait utilisé le baume de pomfresh. Avec maladresse, le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur le temps d'une seconde avant de s'éloigner.

Pendant ce temps, Snape observait Potter s'éloigner tout en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs, regrettant ainsi que le garçon ne puisse pas le voir, et remarqua de même que ce dernier semblait instable sur ses pieds. Harry semblait peu assuré et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci tomba. L'homme aux cheveux graisseux aurait adoré pouvoir observer le fils de James Potter ainsi, tête au plancher, personne ne l'aurait su et il aurait ainsi pu se moquer seulement, le jeune homme semblait avoir défailli.

Il porta alors le corps enclin jusqu'au divan et fit apparaître un verre d'eau avec l'intention de le verser sur la tête du souffrant. Tandis qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il découvrit quelque chose que le garçon s'évertuait à cacher : Sa célèbre cicatrice. Elle saignait. Severus posa délicatement son index dessus tout en regardant avec choc le sang qui y coulait. Il se rappela ensuite de quelque chose qu'Albus lui avait dit une fois à propos de la cicatrice de Potter, et que celle-ci était liée magiquement à Voldemort. Il dirigea après cela son regard sur ses mains pour de nouveau voir le sang causé par les blessures infligées.

_« Le mouton en effet »,_ pensa-t-il.

C'était l'endoloris. La satisfaction du fait qu'il avait eu raison sur cela apparut quelque peu. Mais, qu'avait chuchoté Potter déj ? Qu'il avait juré de ne pas crier. Il avait également dit une fois éveillé qu'il faisait souvent des rêves comme celui-ci et, bien que cela puisse aussi avoir été un mensonge, Snape n'en était pas réellement persuadé.

Lui-même subissait des cauchemars assez souvent et sur le même sujet cependant, il n'avait jamais sentit une réelle douleur. Il n'avait jamais été réveillé par des cris perçant comme il venait d'en avoir été témoin. Et, pour la première fois, il éprouvait, non pas de la haine pour Harry Potter mais de la pitié.

Mais il avait perdu la page de son livre.

Le sort que Severus avait posé afin de l'informer du réveil de Potter était la seule indication qu'il avait pu avoir sur le garçon. Il observa la forme près de lui qui, fort heureusement, respirait avec une régularité qu'il avait retrouvé seulement après être retombé dans l'inconscience. Magnifique. Il prit une gorgée de café et tourna la page de son livre. Et, tandis qu'il lisait attentivement, il pu apercevoir les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent lentement. Il ne fit cependant aucun mouvement. Finalement, le professeur ferma d'un coup sec son bouquin pour se retourner vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier le regardait fixement et semblait rassembler tout le courage qu'il possédait pour dire quelque chose. Cette attitude laissa Snape perplexe et celui-ci haussa un sourcil. C'en était assez.

Monsieur, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

Cette phrase laissa l'homme sur ses gardes. Potter, faire des excuses ! Il retint tout mouvement avant de prendre la parole.

Il n'y a aucun problème.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre avec ces quelconques stupidités et qu'il ne pouvait lui causer de problèmes, les excuses étaient donc inutiles car elles ne les touchaient pas. Il se félicita de l'effet produit car subitement, Harry devint complètement pâle, puis il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas écraser les tentatives de politesse du garçon. L'humilité devrait être encouragée. De plus, Potter avait suffisamment d'ennui comme cela et donc, il se garda bien de toute autre remarque qu'il avait pourtant prévue avant de reprendre son livre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard pourtant, il releva la tête.

Que projetez-vous de manger ce soir, Potter ? Il est 20h00 passé vous savez.

Hum … Vient doucement la réponse, je prendrais pareil que vous.

Cela eut pour seul effet de faire rouler les yeux à Snape.

Et si je vous disais que je projetais de déguster des yeux de girafes bourrés de boyaux d'anguilles, servit avec une pointe de queue de porc-épic ?

Harry lui lança un regard inexpressif, faisant soupirer Severus.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de manger quoi que ce soit ce soir, donc, commandez ce qu'il vous fait plaisir.

Remarquant le manque de réaction près de lui, Severus se retourna. Le Gryffondor semblait préoccupé tandis qu'il était enveloppé dans une couverture, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les regardant intensément.

_« Il se demande probablement si ses blessures laisseront à jamais des cicatrices »,_ pensa Snape.

Comme s'il avait sentit le poids de la question inexprimée de son professeur, Harry prit la parole :

Merci mais je n'ai pas faim.

Snape en doutait sérieusement. Les garçons avaient toujours faim, c'était un fait connu. De plus, Pomfresh avait avoué qu'il avait un poids insuffisant. Alors, afin de le convaincre, il jeta à Potter son plus abominable regard, celui qui n'avait encore jamais connu l'échec, même chez le gamin. Harry hésita une minute avant de chuchoter :

Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Son regard était toujours fixé sur ses genoux.

Qu'avez-vous donc prit pour le déjeuner ?

Pourquoi le gosse n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette ? Quelqu'un serait allé la chercher.

Je n'avais pas faim non plus.

A présent, Snape commençait réellement à devenir soupçonneux.

Nous pouvons aller la chercher …

Non, répondit aussitôt Harry. Elle s'est cassée de toute façon.

Snape fit un geste brusque pour montrer son étonnement.

Je me suis assis dessus, donna-t-il en guise d'explication, toujours le regard sur ses genoux.

Non, Potter ne pouvait pas être aussi maladroit que cela, il n'était pas Neville Longdubat.

Lorsque que les Mangemorts étaient là j'ai voulu me jeter sur elle sans me rendre compte que je l'avais écrasé.

Cela sonnait bien plus comme une excuse qu'une réelle explication.

Hmmm, marmonna l'homme, appelant ensuite un elfe de maison afin d'apporter de la nourriture pour l'adolescent. 

Severus se retira dans sa chambre afin qu'Harry puisse dormir tranquillement. Tout compte fait, le Garçon n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait sans doute plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait pensé et peut-être que la vie de Potter n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait cru.

Il savait qu'Albus voudrait qu'il aille rechercher la baguette magique de son protégé  demain pour qu'elle puisse être réparée. Mais, d'une main experte et non comme celle de Weasley au cours de la deuxième année du rouquin. Il se demanda ce que le directeur ferait afin d'occuper le jeune homme pendant la journée.

Mais il écarta vite cette pensée pour s'endormir, tentant d'effacé de son esprit la cicatrice saignante de Potter.

****

****

** Aux reviewers :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un autre chapitre qui a prit, certes, un peu plus de temps que ceux publiés la semaine précédente mais qui est arrivé bien plus vite que ceux des derniers mois (faut voir comme ça, si si je vous le jure ! :p )

Maintenant, je vous réponds à tous et, pardonnez moi si les réponses sont courtes mais c'est pour que vois ayez le chapitre plus vite !

**Genevieve**** Black :** Cela me fait plaisir que tu trouves cette fic « un pur délice » . C'est vrai que j'ai pris énormément de temps avant de reprendre la suite de la traduction et je m'en excuse sincèrement … Pour l'instant, je suis motivée pour traduire la suite et donc, j'en profite, et vous aussi ! lol ! Quant aux félicitations de l'auteur, je n'y manquerai pas -). Merci beaucoup et gros bisous.

**Nfertiti**** :** Et bien, là voili la suite J, en espérant que tu ais aimé autant que les trois derniers postés.

**Hannange**** :** Tu trouvais le chapitre précédent triste ? En même temps, c'est un peu normal vu le thème de la fic ... J'espère que malgré cela, tu apprécies tout de même ! Bisous.

**Dumbledore :** Oui, il l'était pour notre pauvre Ryry et cela ne s'arrange pas vraiment pour lui, bien que l'ont voit surtout le point de vue de Severus (en fait, tout est sous son PDV dans ce chapitre, lol ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances ... Bye !

**Chibi**** Sennyo :** Kikoo !! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois contente que j'ai repris la traduction ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on lit quand même après des mois d'inactivité lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu suivras toujours et que ça te plairas toujours autant ! En attendant, merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**Onarluca**** :** Dans ce chapitre-ci, tu peux voir que la cohabitation se passe un peu mieux quand même, Snape voit bien qu'Harry n'est pas forcément un sale gosse, surtout quand il dort lol !

**Miétek**** :** Alors, déçue ou pas par ce chapitre ? ça valait le coup d'avoir hâte ou pas ? lol ! Perso, moi j'ai bien aimé le traduire :p lol ! (surtout le coup d'Harry avec les moutons ) J'espère que tu continueras à la lie en tout cas, bisous !

**Agendraa**** :** Bah tu vois, je pense que même s'il aimerait bien quand même, Snape ne laissera pas Harry se transformer en légumes,lol J'espère cependant que le chapitre t'a plut. Kiss !

**Evil.Girl**** :** Ouais, Snape a été vache et il l'est encore un peu mais je trouve qu'il s'est calmé. Et puis, Harry n'est pas mieux là avec son histoire de mouton lol !

**Crakos**** :** Contente que tu aimes ! Quant aux updates ils se font plus fréquemment maintenant (et je vais essayer de garder le rythme …) Quant aux tirets, je comprends pas, j'en mets quand j'écris pourtant et je met tout en format eb comme je les toujours fait … tu penses que je devrais changer le format, Et là ils n'apparaissent pas non plus ?

**Lisandra**** :** Vrai ? Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant plut ! .

**White Wolf :** Lol ! C'est gentille à toi . Maintenant tout dépend de moi apparemment, ça fou la trouille, lol ! En tout cas que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Bye !

**Pioupiou :** D'une traite ! Quel courage ! lol ! Contente que tu adores en tout cas .  C'est vrai que personne ne mérites un tel traitement. Moi aussi j'ai lu plusieurs histoire où Snape sauve Harry, et j'adore tellement ce type d'histoire que je voulais vraiment en traduire un J. En tout cas, l'histoire elle, va jusqu'à 40 chapitres, par contre, je les lu il y a tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus, honte à moi la traductrice, je n'avais qu'à pas aller lire autant d'historie sur ce sujet, méchante Hemichocos, méchante ! (Se tape la tête à la Dobby).

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J

**Flo007 :** Merci beaucoup ! Mais je tiens à dire quand même que ce n'est pas ma fic, je la traduit seulement moi -p. J'espère que la suite te plait !

**Galaxia**** :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu suivras toujours !

**Sev**** Snape :** Kikoo à toi ! J Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous !!

**Hermichocos******


	8. chapitre 7 : Parler aux murs

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonalist

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre mais, personnellement, je ne trouve un peu ennuyeux. En effet, il ne s »'y passe rien de très passionnant … J'espère toutefois que cela ne va pas vous démoraliser pour la suite et que vous continuerez à me lire !

**_Chapitre 7 : Parler aux murs _**

**__**

Harry enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures tandis que le feu dans la cheminée se faisait de plus en plus lumineux. C'était tout de même plus agréable d'avoir un lit, même si celui-ci était à l'origine un citron métamorphosé. Il avait donc l'intention d'en profiter pleinement. Il n'avait eu pour le moment aucun signe de Snape, ce qui ne le laissa pas sans étonnement. En effet, il imaginait mal l'homme faire la grasse matinée.

Avec un soupir non retenu, il se redressa, tressaillant au passage lorsque son dos lui rappela la douleur lancinante dont il souffrait et du même coup, tout ce qui était arrivé auparavant. Il avait malheureusement oublié de s'appliquer le baume hier, s'étant endormi s'en crier garde. Dieu, il était si raide.

C'est ainsi qu'il emboîta le pas pour la salle de bain, muni du baume. Arrivé à destination, il se déshabilla et tourna au maximum la tête vers son dos afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était affreux : Noir, bleu, pourpre et quelques points verts semblaient en être les couleurs principales. Par chance, sur le reste de son corps, les couleurs tournaient au jaune vert, signe d'effacement mais son dos au contraire ne guérissait pas. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ce dernier, il en conclu donc qu'il devrait vivre ainsi jusqu'à ce que cela soit partit.

Après avoir étaler la crème sur le reste de son corps, il retourna dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le divan. Il recula tandis qu'il se rappelait les événements de la nuit précédente. Snape l'avait vu. Deux des choses qu'il avait voulu à tout prix cacher s'étaient révélé en un cours instant, bien que la disparition de sa baguette magique ne pouvait rester secret très longtemps. Pour couronner le tout, Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher son professeur de le voir faire des cauchemars. La malchance le poursuivait.

Mis à part une ou deux insultes le jour précédent, Snape n'avait pas été si mal. Il n'était pas plus mauvais que d'habitude, comme il l'avait pensé et, au contraire, il s'améliorait petit à petit. Peut-être s'adaptait-il à la présence d'Harry. Peut-être Dumbledore lui avait-il ordonné d'être agréable. La simple pensée de cette dernière hypothèse lui arracha un rire, imaginant au moment même l'expression du visage de Snape quant à cette commande. C'est à cet instant que Snape décida d'apparaître.

Un sourcil sardonique se leva sur le visage de ce dernier et Harry se calma immédiatement. Le jeune homme était fasciné par les tactiques d'intimidation de son professeur, comment Snape faisait-t-il ?

Je suis heureux que vous me trouviez si amusant, Monsieur Potter, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Bien que le sujet d'hilarité d'Harry avait en effet impliqué son professeur, il n'était certainement pas sur le point de lui avouer.

En aucun cas Monsieur, je toussais juste.

Et, pour affirmer ses paroles, il toussota à plusieurs reprises en mettant sa main devant sa bouche puis afficha ensuite un sourire innocent.

Snape lui envoya un regard qui promettait une mort ardente mais, lorsqu'il prit la parole, ses mots étaient d'un parfait civisme.

Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Très bien, merci Monsieur.

Il y avait bien sûr eu plus d'un cauchemar, mais cela n'avait pas été si terrible comparé à d'autres nuits. Simplement l'apparition de Cédric, s'emparant du bâton de l'oncle Vernon afin de le marteler avec, lui soufflant à quel point il l'avait mérité. Harry regrettait amèrement de se souvenir de ses rêves. En effet, chacun d'eux restaient comme une plaie non cicatrisée.

Tous deux prirent ensuite le petit déjeuner. Au menu, toasts et céréales. Harry lui, ne pu en avaler que d'infimes bouchées  avant de se sentir complètement plein et malade. Il repoussa alors le reste mais arrêta son geste tandis qu'il sentait le regard de Snape posé sur lui.

Le directeur arrivera bientôt afin de vous prendre pour la journée puisque je serais moi-même très occupé, expliqua Snape.

Harry inclina la tête avec obéissance en souhaitant qu'aujourd'hui serait plus intéressant qu'hier.

Dumbledore vint enfin chercher Harry et en profita pour accorder un sourire des plus radieux à son employé, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter extrêmement ce dernier. En les observant, Harry supposa que cela devait être une plaisanterie entre eux.

Nous travaillerons à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, Harry. J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner ?

Non, c'est parfait. Je comptais emprunter quelques livres de toute façon.

Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suppose qu'il n y'a pas grand divertissement pour un garçon de ton âge dans les appartements du professeur Snape, humm ?

Même aucun ! Marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait entendu et ne manqua pas de sourire à cette remarque.

La bibliothèque avait été aménagée afin de pouvoir accueillir les nombreux aurors qui travaillaient à l'intérieur du château. Les tables avaient été enlevées, rétrécies ou encore transformées en un quelconque objet, et une foule monstrueuse se trouvait au centre de la salle, baguette en main en train de travailler. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent à l'arrivée d'Harry tout en l'observant fixement et en chuchotant, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre le Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

Je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux pendant la journée Harry, mais je te demande s'il te plait de ne pas m'interrompre à moins que cela ne soit urgent, expliqua Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres.

Après les paroles du vieil homme, Harry prit l'initiative de se déplacer derrière les grandes étagères de livres afin de ne plus être à la vue de tous ces gens et il commença donc à parcourir les rayons. Le principal problème dont il souffrait était de ne pas pouvoir réellement exercer la magie. Il espérait que Mr Ollivander lui donnerait une autre baguette magique. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas ? Et si Harry avait perdu sa seule chance d'être sorcier ? Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser sa baguette pour réparer ses lunettes. Quel imbécile ! Tout était de sa faute. 

Il s'empara alors d'un livre sur l'histoire des maléfices de magie noire et d'un autre sur la théorie de la métamorphose. Il n'allait certainement pas se déranger avec le livre de divination que se trouvait sous son nez, il recevait d'ailleurs suffisamment d'image dans son crâne, démontrant des scènes mortelles, imaginaire parfois, pour y trouver une quelconque envie. Pas qu'elles soient toutes complètement inventées de toute pièce, la plupart au contraire étaient des œuvres de Voldemort qu'ils voyaient dans ses visions ou rêves.

En continuant ses recherches, il trouva un livre sur les potions et entreprit de le lire. Celui-ci expliquait les effets de chaque ingrédient dans différentes potions. Harry doutait que Snape le laisse utiliser son laboratoire. Preuve faite, il avait enlevé de ses appartements le manuel que le jeune homme possédait entre ses mains. Même si on ne lui permettait pas de faire de la pratique, il pourrait toujours se documenter dans d'autres livres afin de mieux comprendre chaque expérience.

Plus loin, il vit un livre sur les loups-garous. Snape s'en serait réjouit. Il passa ensuite un doigt sur un bouquin qui parlait des Animagus, lui rappelant ainsi son parrain. En y réfléchissant, Sirius n'avait même pas prit la peine d'entrer en contact avec lui depuis un mois au moins avant Noël. Ce n'était pas comme lui … Cependant, Harry en fut presque heureux puisque du même coup, il n'avait pas envoyé de cadeau pour Noël, ce qui était une chance considérant dans quel état celui-ci se serait trouvé.

En feuilletant les pages de nombreux livres, il constata que les sortilèges à utiliser sur soi-même étaient très utiles. Peut-être pourrait-il déposer sur lui un sort qui l'empêcherait d'entendre tous ces cris perçants. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais sans baguette. Il avait déjà utilisé un sort d'amortissement au début de l'année scolaire afin de ne pas déranger ses camarades de dortoir où cas où il crierait .Mais il n'avait pas crié une seule fois depuis l'été et maintenant, tout recommençait de nouveau.

Il pensa amèrement au Dursley. Tout était de leur faute s'il avait des cauchemars. Comment supposez-vous dormir paisiblement enfermé dans un placard ? Quoi que, il n'aurait jamais fait de cauchemars s'il n'avait pas provoqué toutes ces choses. Non, il ne devait pas se voiler la face, c'était de sa faute et non de la leur, uniquement de la sienne. 

Après avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il recherchait, il alla s'installer sur une chaise qu'il trouva non loin dans un petit coin et commença donc sa lecture. Il ne fut pas conscient du temps qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'un Elfe de maison surgisse devant lui. Parmi son bavardage habituel, l'elfe prit soin de lui rappeler que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé pour lui apporter son déjeuner. Il demanda alors un peu de fruits. Harry comprit le danger de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit apparaître une montagne de pommes dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il pensait simplement manger une banane.

L'elfe lui donna donc une banane. Et une Orange. Et une poire. Et une poignée de cerise. Il avait évidemment décidé que le jeune homme devait se nourrir davantage.

Et, en réalité, il mangea chacun de ses fruits, les grignotant tandis qu'il lisait et que derrière les fenêtres, le temps se faisait de plus en plus sombre.

Ce fut une bonne journée de travail, Harry. Je vois que, de ton côté, tu as beaucoup lu, dit Dumbledore tandis qu'il apparaissait devant lui.

Ensuite, ils descendirent tous deux dans les cachots souterrains. Harry était d'ailleurs soulagé que quelqu'un l'y accompagne car sans ça, il se serait sentit complètement perdu. Les appartements de Snape devaient être situé dans la partie la plus profonde et la moins accessible du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée, Dumbledore posa à terre les livres qu'il avait fait léviter pour Harry.

Bien, tu es arrivé.  Passe une bonne soirée Harry, je te verrais donc demain.

Sur ceux, le directeur partit.

Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Professeur Dumbledore ? Appela-t-il, mais L'homme avait déjà disparu.

Il frappa donc une première fois timidement sur le portrait, puis une seconde fois avec force, mais celui-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Snape était probablement dans son laboratoire.

Il tenta un mot de passe. Mauvaise pioche.

Une des têtes de serpents se moqua de lui. Il ne bougea pas mais le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre rire dans un bas sifflement.

Et bien, je suis heureux que vous trouviez ça drôle, répliqua-t-il en fourchelangue.

Lentement, l'image remua et le corps du serpent s'emmêla avec grâce. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un serpent, Harry aurait juré voir plus d'une tête. Peut-être qu'il y'en avait plusieurs après tout. Peut-être était-il fantasque.

Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous donc ici ? Siffla le serpent. Ça par exemple, un petit homme qui parle comme nous. C'est très intéressant, je n'en ai pas vu depuis des siècles.

Harry retint son souffle. Ce pourrait-il qu'il parle de Serpentard lui-même ?

Le dernier était un homme gentil. Il est resté ici, dans ces appartements. Il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de me parler pendant des heures et il me racontait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il s'appelait Darion. Je l'aimais bien.

Après ce jet de paroles, l'animal fixa de nouveau Harry.

Je n'ai eu personne à qui parler depuis si longtemps, ce sont tous des idiots, continua-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les autres peintures où Harry ne vit que du vide. Ils ne valent rien. Mais toi, tu me parleras, n'est-ce pas ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Ce sera agréable de parler avec quelqu'un pour moi également. Je suis Harry.

Elle, car il avait à présent la quasi certitude que c'était une elle, inclina sa tête avec sagesse.

L'homme qui vit ici est à la fois calme sans l'être. Comme tout serpent qui se respecte. Mais parfois, il est  trop calme pour ensuite exploser. Il est embrouillant, quel serpent ne le serait pas. En ce qui me concerne, je ne le voudrais pas dans mon repère tant qu'il n'aura pas meilleur caractère.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Harry qui prit la parole :

   Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me faire entrer mais pourriez-vous le faire pour une fois s'il vous plait. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du mot de passe et je dois à tout prix rentrer. Je ne peux pas dormir à l'extérieur.

Et pour une seconde fois, elle rie. Le rire du serpent, bien que très minimisé, était un son doux à ses oreilles.

Oh oui, je te comprend. Ce mot de passe inventé est tellement affreux que je ne peux pas le comprendre.

Moi non plus, dit tristement Harry.

Je voulais lui dire que ça n'avait ni queue ni tête mais il ne pouvait pas m'entendre et j'ai été gelé. Mais toi, tu m'as dégelé et je t'en remercie.

Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsque soudainement, le portrait se balança vers l'intérieur, révélant Snape. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il vit le serpent bouger dans son tableau. Celle-ci adressa un sifflement au professeur et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire pour ensuite s'adresser au fourchelangue.

Au revoir homme-serpent. Et surtout, ne t'intéresse pas à ces stupides mot de passe, je te ferais toujours entrer. Reviens vite me voir pour me parler.

Je le ferais, promit Harry, il porta ensuite ses livres à l'intérieur, passant devant Snape qui referma le portrait. 

**Les reviewers : **

Et voil ! Je vous avais prévenu plus haut que ce n'était en rien passionnant … J'espère vraiment que cela ne vous découragera pas pour les prochains chapitres … En attendant, voici mes petites réponses pour chacun de vous

Ah oui en fait, une question pour tout le monde … Je remarque que, dans ma mise en page, les tirets et les séparations que je fais n'apparaissent pas alors qu'au début de l'histoire, ça apparaissait .. Je mets au format page web je comprend pas .. Puis si je mets en format word ça fou tout en bloque, vous savez comment y remédier ? Parce que, franchement, ça doit pas être agréable à lire …

Merci si vous pouvez m'aider !

**Onarluca**** :** Et bien comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est certainement pas dans ce chapitre qu'ils se sont rapprochés puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ! lol ! Perso, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ce chapitre je le trouve ennuyeux à souhait … Enfin j'espère qu'à toi il t'a plut. Bisous !

**Chibisennyo**** :** Kikoo ! Oui je sais, je prend plus de temps que la dernière fois à traduire mais bon,  j'ia pas trop le choix non plus ! De plus, dans deux semaines je pars chez ange (je ne sais pas si tu connais elle est sur ff.net) et une autre amie puis elle viendront chez moi ensuite donc pas de chapitre pendant trois semaines !!! Donc j'essaie d'en faire la maximum pour le moment . Sinon, pour en revenir à la fic, tu vas devoir encore attendre pour qu'il connaisse pas vérit -p

**Dumbledore :** Oui, ils ont commencé à mettre leur différent de côté, bien que cela ne soit pas très apparent dans ce chapitre … lol ! Et puis, Harry, faut le comprendre aussi, c'est pas facile d'avouer à l'homme qui le haït qu'il se fait battre pas sa famille et tout, c'est très humiliant ... C'est qu'il tient à sa fierté la petit Gryffondor ! lol !

**Lisandra**** :** lol, merci ! Par contre, je doute que ce chapitre t'ai plut autant …

**Sev**** Snape :** Coucou !! Et ouais, notre Harry a plus de talent qu'on ne le pensait, bien que ça se voit trop qu'il ment mais bon … lol ! C'est vrai que Snape ne voit pas trop la détresse d'Harry pour l'instant, et encore moins dans ce chapitre puisqu'ils sont à peine confrontés …

**Flo007 :** Merci ça me fait plaisir J J'espère que cette fic continueras à te plaire !

**Celine.s**** :** Contente que tu aimes cette fic . Tu l'avais déjà commencé en anglais ? Remarque, moi des fois je fais pareille que toi, je commence une fic en anglais puis je me décourage parfois car j'ai la flemme … lol ! Puis c'est vrai que, quand on manque de vocabulaire c'est dur parfois, des fois je dois sans cesse mettre le nez dans mon dico pour être sûre ... lol ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic en français, bye !

**Agendraa**** :** Ah ! Tant mieux ! lol ! En tout cas, voici la suite qui, je l'avoue, n'est pas terrible … Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un chapitre parmi tant d'autres hein ? lol !

**Genevieve****  Black :** Hello J ! Quelle bont ! Le fait que tu me pardonnes me touche énormément -p, et oui bien sûr, je continue, il n y a pas de raison ! Euh…Par contre, si tu me menaces c'est autre chose … lol ! Non c'est vrai quoi … Si je péris en plus, ce ne sera même plus du retard car je ne pourrais même plus continuer … Oublie pas ça hein ! lol ! En tout cas, je suis partante pour l'échange que tu me propose looll ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Darky**** :** Merci beaucoup, le fait que le style de la fic et la fic elle-même te plaise fait apparaître à mon visage un grand sourire, ce qui est déjà beaucoup crois-moi ! lol !

**Mietek**** :** Oui c'est clair, l'épisode des moutons est très bizarre, d'ailleurs au début de ce chapitre, l'auteur original s'excuse de son petit délire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Et euh… J'ai pas pensé à le mettre ça me revient maintenant … :$ Désol !tu me pardonnes dis ? 

****

**Hermichocos******


	9. chapitre 8 : pièces du puzzles

**_Flawed_****_ Lines_**

**Auteur :** Diagonalist

**Traductrice :** Hermichocos

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Note de la traductrice :** Et voilà enfin le chapitre où Snape va chez les Dursley et découvre ainsi la vérit !

_-_

**Chapitre 8 : Pièces du puzzle **

****

Snape apparut au même endroit qu'auparavant, c'est-à-dire derrière la haie, paré d'une chemise et d'un pantalon Moldu. En effet, le soleil brillait d'un tel éclat qu'il était inutile d'attirer l'attention vêtue d'une robe de sorcier.

Cependant, au-delà de ces mesures, il ne ferait aucun autre effort pour paraître inaperçu et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea directement vers le numéro 4 Privet Drive pour y sonner. La fenêtre, remarqua-t-il, avait été réparé.

Une femme mince à l'air acariâtre, qui devait être la tante de Potter ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci semblait agacée. Et, après un silence durant lequel il s'empêcha de prononcer quoi que ce soit de grossier, il fut invité à entrer.

Je suis ici pour Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il.

A ce nom, la femme devint aussi pâle que de la craie et Severus supposa qu'elle devait être inquiète de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son neveu en ce moment.

Vernon, hurla-t-elle alors. Vernon !

A cet appel, l'oncle du gamin, à l'allure d'un rhinocéros, apparut dans le halltandis que Snape commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait une singulière horreur de se répéter, ce qui était d'ailleurs une des raisons des nombreux conflits qu'il entretenait avec ses élèves.

Je suis ici pour Monsieur Potter, se força t-il finalement à répéter.

L'effet qu'il eut sur Mr Dursley fut en totale contradiction avec celui qu'il avait précédemment eut sur sa femme. Le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui devint rapidement rouge et sembla se gonfler sous l'effet de la colère. Snape admira le résultat tandis que l'envie soudaine de tuer ce Moldu apparut dans son esprit.

Il n y'a personne du nom de Potter dans cette maison, beugla Vernon.

« _Quel imbécile_, pensa Snape. _Je sais qu'il n'est pas ici, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'emporter d'une telle façon et d 'en être vexé. Sait-il seulement qu'il crachet quand il parle ? Et sur moi en plus de cela ? »_

Tandis que le souhait du professeur des potions aurait été de voir l'homme être atteint d'une crise cardiaque afin de le voir tomber à la renverse, il s'efforça de prendre la parole bien que l'impatience apparaissait peu à peu dans sa voix.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas ici puisqu'il est partit. Je suis ici pour récupérer ses affaires, ainsi que sa baguette magique.

L'homme ne fit aucun geste, restant simplement debout et Snape s'imagina muni d'une hache, lui coupant la tête en deux. C'était une image particulièrement calmante mais, avec considération, la hache rebondirait probablement sur son crâne.

Il est donc vivant, gronda Vernon. Nous avions tous espérés qu'il soit mort durant la nuit et que, par son horrible tare, il se soit désintégré ou quelque chose comme ça, _vous_ pouvez sûrement le faire par un quelconque sort.

Snape le regarda fixement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient cependant à se raccorder...

Alors qu'il en venait à certaines conclusions, l'homme odieux continua :

Nous ne voulons plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de lui de nouveau. Il faisait de la magie et il a essayé de tuer notre fils avec une bombe. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Vernon continuait de divaguer avec grande vigueur, mais Severus n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans sa propre bulle. Les quelques informations qui venaient de découler contredisaient la version officielle des faits et éclaircissaient apparemment nombres de choses. Potter avait menti. Quelque part, Snape l'avait toujours su mais il n'avait cependant jamais chercher à aller plus loin.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. C'était la propre famille du garçon qui avait causé toutes ses blessures.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. Son esprit s'éveilla tandis que les preuves affluaient. Une bombe, l'oncle et le gamin avaient-ils dit, n'est-ce pas ? L'explosion s'était déroulée sur la route et l'étiquette d'un cadeau de Noël se trouvait à cet endroit. Si cela venait d'un Weasley il n'était pas étonné que cela puisse avoir contenu quelque chose de dangereux. Le hibou. La fenêtre brisée. Le placard fermé à clé. Les blessures non soignées. Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le traitement épouvantable dont était victime le jeune homme durait depuis un long moment. Les photos sur le mur en étaient également la preuve. Le Gryffondor n'avait en fait jamais été la célébrité gâtée que Snape avait toujours présumé. A ce moment, Severus voyait pour la première fois l'existence d'Harry : un garçon abusé et effrayé. Et il l'avait toujours poussé à bout par propre vengeance.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. Oh et Merlin ! Le garçon le savait, il savait que quelque chose comme cela arriverait et c'était pour cela qu'il avait supplié de rester au château pour Noël. Severus avait donc deviné juste lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'Harry mentait. Mais c'était un garçon heureux, gai et hypocrite qu'il voyait et non pas un jeune homme détruit.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. Harry avait menti. Harry savait le traitement qu'il allait subir et il n'avait rien dit à personne. Harry avait été abusé pendant des années et il avait toujours gardé le silence. Harry avait été battu et avait failli y rester cependant, il n'avait révélé à personne la vérité.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort.

Alors que l'oncle du garçon parlait encore, Snape voulait le blesser et lui faire mal, très mal.

… Et donc, nous avons brûlé toutes les choses anormal qu'il possédait, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'il avait mais le bout de bois ne brûlait pas, alors nous l'avons enterré …

Snape n'y tint plus et s'approcha du maître des lieux. Il se savait intimidant, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait soigneusement cultivé tout au long de son existence. La sœur de Lily était effrayée et Snape concentra toute l'énergie qu'il possédait pour garder son self contrôle tandis que l'homme, lui, reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. En effet, il estimait que, s'il ne le faisait pas, il pourrait faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. A plusieurs égards d'ailleurs. Cet homme, ce Moldu, avait battu un sorcier. Un sorcier ! Pas n'importe lequel,  le sauveur du monde magique et peu importe à quel point Severus lui en voulait.

Cet homme avait battu Harry, un innocent, il s'attirait des ennuis de temps en temps certes, mais rien de ce que le garçon ait pu faire n'aurait mérité un tel traitement. Rien.

Ils étaient à présent dans la cuisine et Snape avait une réelle envie de s'emparer des couteaux se trouvant tout autour de lui. Il laissa son imagination divaguer un certain temps avant de se rappeler l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ainsi que le minimum de maîtrise dont il devait faire preuve.

Pomfresh avait dit que certaines blessures étaient vieilles, ce qui prouvait donc que ce n'était pas un incident isolé. Elle avait également déclaré qu'il était sévèrement sous-alimenté.

La colère atteignait maintenant son sommet. Si Harry Potter était traité comme cela, quel espoir restait-il pour le monde magique. De plus, si Severus était réellement honnête avec lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas présentement, il avouerait que s'était envers lui-même que la colère était dirigée. Lui, qui était si fier de ses compétences déductives, n'avait même pas pensé à l'abus alors qu'il y avait eu tous les signes avant coureur sous son nez. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Albus, sans le savoir, avait donné à Harry l'excuse parfaite sur un plateau d'argent sans même qu'il ai prit la parole. Mangemorts, en effet !

Mais il n y'avait aucun Mangemort ici. Seulement un monstre d'une autre espèce. Snape leva alors sa baguette magique en direction de Vernon qui vola avec force à travers la pièce et atterrit durement sur son derrière. Lorsqu'il jeta une fois de plus le sort, celui-ci se cogna contre la table basse.

Se penchant près de l'homme terrifié et ignorant sa frayeur, Snape prit la parole d'une voix des plus froides.

Où est la baguette magique ?

L'homme rampa de manière apeurée jusqu'à un coin du jardin où il commença à gratter la terre tandis que Snape était debout, observant impassiblement jusqu'à ce que finalement, le Moldu n'en ressorte les débris de la baguette magique. Severus les nettoya à l'aide d'un sortilège pour les placer ensuite dans la poche.

Alors, il se retourna vers le monstre en face de lui, le foudroyant d'un regard noir et le fixa ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il n'estime qu'il ait reprit assez de contrôle pour parler.

Je ne vous reverrai pas de nouveau, Monsieur Dursley, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Et il comptait bien respecter ses paroles, ce qui n'empêcherait cependant pas aux Dursley d'être puni. Il laisserait à Albus le soin de s'occuper d'eux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que cela serait mieux pour ces imbéciles. En effet, Albus aimait énormément le garçon qu'il chérissait comme son petit fils et, lorsque l'ont provoquait son caractère, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages.

Il resta assit dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée, réfléchissant sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Snape ne savait pu que faire ni que penser, tout était trouble dans son esprit. Comment était-il supposé agir avec le garçon maintenant ? Le fait qu'il connaisse la vérité sur la vie d'Harry ne signifiait pas qu'il pourrait changer totalement sa manière d'être avec le jeune homme.

Mais peut-être pourrait-il être moins dur avec lui. Cela devrait être possible. Et plus de commentaires désagréables sur sa célébrité également, à moins qu'il n'y soit provoqué.

Il devait davantage veiller à nourrir le garçon.

Il devait parler à Albus.

Il devait parler à Harry.

Il parlerait à Albus après avoir parlé à Harry.

Comment avait-il pu s'embarquer dans cette histoire ?

Severus crut entendre quelque chose et immédiatement, ses sens furent en alerte, prêt à intervenir en cas d'urgence.

Mais il n y'avait rien. Le garçon n'était pas rentré. Il retourna alors s'asseoir, complètement tendu et prit en même temps la décision de laisser le garçon faire l'entretien. Après tout, c'était à Harry de lui donner toutes les explications nécessaires.

Il n'était pas faire pour être conseiller, il était beaucoup trop antisocial pour cela. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait. Potter surmonterait tout ça, il l'avait déjà fait apparemment.

Cette fois-ci, il fut certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait oublié le mot de passe, bien entendu ! Il devait faire tout cela afin de l'irriter et de le pousser à bout, il n y'avait aucune autre explication. Mais de nouveau, il tenta de se faire à l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas la faute d'Harry après tout.

Alors, il ouvrit la porte pour y trouver en effet le brun debout en face de lui, le regardant de manière insolente. Pendant un court instant, Snape se demanda s'il était réellement insolent ou si s'était tout bonnement son regard habituel. Après cela, le regard du garçon se déplaça sur le côté, observant la peinture, où à l'intérieur, le serpent se déplaçait. Snape ne l'avait encore jamais vu bouger auparavant et en réalité, il avait toujours crut qu'il y'en avait plusieurs. Soudain, le serpent siffla.

Harry, de son côté, se mit à rire.

_« Sale gosse,_ pensa Snape. _Aucun respect_ »

Quelque chose d'inhabituelle alors se produisit sous les yeux de Snape. En effet, Harry et le serpent se mirent à converser, se qui était fascinant à écouter. Le fourchelangue était une langue indéchiffrable pour la majorité des sorcièrs mais elle semblait divine, voir hypnotique. Severus savait encore à cet instant que c'était une des choses qu'il enviait à Potter. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un Gryffondor ait hérité d'un trait de Serpentard ?

Tandis que la conversation touchait à sa fin, le serpent s'enroula dans une position de repos et Harry équilibra précairement les livres qu'il avait avec lui les uns sur les autres. Snape ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider, le garçon pouvait parfois être très stupide, il lui aurait suffit d'utiliser un simple charme de lévitation pour les soulever. A cette pensée, il se souvint alors qu'Harry n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Il se souvint également pourquoi.

Alors que le jeune homme chancelait devant lui, il étendit un bras et saisi une bonne partie des livres qui menaçaient de tomber pour les placer ensuite sur le sol. La culpabilité qui le rongeait précédemment s'atténua peu à peu après qu'il ait effectué _« sa bonne action de la journée ». _Quoique cela ne fût guère difficile, il fallait l'admettre.

Il s'assit. Harry s'assit.

_« C'est un bon début_, décida-t-il. _Maintenant, comment lui dire avec tact, comment le dire à Albus ? Non, avant de comprendre je devrais le laisser en parler. Peut-être devrais-je laisser le gamin assumer certaines choses et voir ce qui en résulte. »_

Je suis allé chercher votre baguette aujourd'hui, dit-il finalement alors que la tête d'Harry changea du tout au tout, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

**_Fin du chapitre ! _**

C'est cruel de finir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens également à prévenir que je pars dimanche jusqu'au 7juillet chez une amie qui se trouve sur fanfiction : Ange, avec une autre amie et elles viennent chez moi après donc, il n y'aura pas de chapitre avant 3semaines. C'est pour cela que, afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre, je vais sûrement traduire le prochain chapitre avant dimanche car vous laissez sur un fin comme ça ... C'est pas cool, lol !

A présent, place aux réponses des reviews !

**Nfertiti**** :** Tant mieux que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ! Personnellement, je préfère celui-ci. Et, comme tu as pu le voir et bien, oui, il a retrouvé sa baguette et cela grâce à notre cher maître des potions !

**Fanjdo**** :** Salut J ! Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir qu'amener un moment de détente aux chers visiteurs de ff.net ! J'espère que, au fil des chapitres, tu trouveras cela de plus en plus intéressant.

**Agendraa**** :** Hello ! Comme tu as pu le voir, il y a bien plus d'action dans ce chapitre enfin, cela reste tout de même très soft. Snape a plus bouilli de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur contrairement à ce que l'ont aurait pu croire.

**Onarluca**** :** A la bonheur si tu as tout de même aimé le chapitre précédent ! En tout cas, merci pour le compliment ça me touche :$. Et pour Sev, il n'a pas remarqué pour l'instant son dos mais il connaît au moins la vérité sur Harry, ce qui est déjà pas mal ! (Il était temps surtout ! lol)

**Chibisennyo** : Kikoo ! Moi aussi j'aime quand Harry parle fourchelangue, je trouve ça même génial !! Et là, l'histoire a déjà avancé un peu plus, la confrontation Snape/Potter va enfin pouvoir démarrer ! lol ! Quant au trois semaines, je suis rassurée ! lol ! Et dans ce cas, je t souhaite un très bon déménagement !!!! Et merci pour l'histoire des tirets. Gros bisous !

**Dumbledore :** Pour la question de la baguette, je crois que le problème est résolu ! Quant au fait de savoir si c'est un slash ou pas, j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus … ! Je sais, honte à moi ! Mais cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai lu cette histoire et je ne me souviens plus trop à part le fait que j'avais adoré, lol ! Comme j'ai arrêté la traduction pendant de nombreux mois je n'ai plus en tête l'histoire, désolée, je fais une bien mauvaise traductrice.

**Pioupiou :** Toi aussi tu as aimé le passage avec le serpent ? Beaucoup l'ont apprécié également, ainsi que moi, va savoir pourquoi ! lol !  Quant au mot de passe, mystère et boule de gomme … Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! lol ! Et comme tu as pu le constater, Snape connaît enfin l'état de Harry après cette petite visite chez les Dursley …

**Genevieve**** Black :** Bonjour à toi ! J'espère que tu as autant dévoré ce chapitre que les précédents !

**Darky**** :** Dans ce chapitre-ci, il s'y passe déjà plus de chose, ça commence enfin à prendre forme je pense !

**Mietek**** :** Lol, merci de ta clémenceJ. Quant à sa baguette, je pense que Harry avait peur car il aurait du avouer certaines choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler. Pour sa pommade, c'est vrai qu'il devrait demandé mais il a bien trop peur je pense, à moi qu'il soit trop orgueilleux lol !

Mille bisous !

**Lyly :** contente que tu ais appréci ! Pour la suite, et bien, tu viens de la lire, en espérant que ça t'a plut


End file.
